


Reshape

by firegrilled



Series: Cervius' Universe (Mugen,HB, etc.) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Inflation, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, I have no reasonable explanation for these tags, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Humor, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Time Stop, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan fucking, at least with Jean and Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: While out for a training exercise Eren and Armin are assaulted by a demon from another dimension. Against his better judgement Eren attempts to fight the creature but things turn dirty and downright humiliating quickly. Whatever the end goals of this demon are Eren cant say but his initial one is clear: corrupting Eren and using him against his friends.A/N Note: This is a series of corruption fics and the SnK boys blowing off steam in ways I should be ashamed of writing. Good thing I have none.Each chapter is a different pairing.





	1. The Rogue Titan

The crisp air blew through Eren’s hair as he zipped through the trees of the ancient forest, his 3DMG anchoring itself in the next tree and pulling him along. A wide smile found its way on his face. Being able to fly freely through the air brought him immense joy in a world often filled with grim reminders of humanity’s containment and powerlessness against the titans. At least during these training exercises he could be as free as his equipment would allow.

“Wait up, Eren!” his teammate called, causing Eren to momentarily slow down. He glanced back at his childhood friend struggling along.

“Come on, Armin. We’re already pretty far behind the others!” Eren replied, his 3DMG pulling him towards a tree trunk. His leather boots cushioned the force as he landed.

“And whose fault is that?” Armin retorted as he closed the distance between them. He came to a stop on an opposing tree. “You’re the one who flew the opposite direction of the captain’s orders.”

“And follow the same path as Jean? Please,” Eren dreaded the thought. Though he mostly valued the opportunity to swing freely with his best friend, Eren didn’t want to deal with Jean’s cynicism or Connie’s antics.

Shivering at the fate he avoided, Eren shot an anchor into another tree and zipped forward. Suddenly a red flash briefly blinded him. He blinked the spots away in time to see several large red spears shoot by him, barely missing.

“Ah!” Armin shouted as the spears made direct contact.

“Armin!” Eren yelled, turning around in time to see the spears shred through Armin’s uniform and equipment. He watched on with horror as one of the glowing spears sliced through Armin’s cable.

Despite his clothes being cut to ribbons, Armin managed to fire an anchor and it thankfully imbedded itself into a branch. Armin tumbled through the leafy canopy until his remaining cable went taut. He came to an abrupt stop just above the ground, but wrapped up in his 3DMG and what remained of his uniform. Leaves and branches covered him. After he got his bearings, Armin realized his arms were pinned at his sides while his legs were spread apart. A blush crept to his face when he noticed his white pants were all but gone and his baby blue underwear exposed to the world.

“I’m alright,” Armin shouted back.

Eren sighed in relief, quickly scanning the tree line for any sign of the attack. To his surprise there were no spears. Armin’s tattered gear was the only proof something ever happened. An amused chuckle from a few branches down drew Eren’s attention.

“Whoops, I missed,” an unknown figure spoke, unconcerned by the supposed mistake.

Eren squinted to try and get a better view of the stranger. What was definitely a male stood on the edge of the branch, looking down at his handiwork. The dark red hair stood out amongst the greenery below, but not as much as the horns emerging from his head nor the long tail flicking back and forth with amusement. The black clothing he wore blended into the forest.

What was he?

Devilish eyes met Eren’s. Fear briefly flashed through his mind, before anger took ahold.

“Who are you and why did you attack us?!” Eren shouted down. The stranger’s tail stopped moving as those eyes continued to study Eren. In another burst of red he disappeared. “Where did he-”

Spotting another red flash in the corner of his eye, Eren jumped back when the guy appeared on a branch just above him. Eren drew his swords while he waited for an attack that never came.

Instead the stranger loomed over Eren, studying him. The tiny smile on his face only unnerved Eren the longer he observed him. Eventually the stranger spoke, “So this is the power of the titans… you’d make such a good servant with those abilities.”

“What are you? Are you another titan from Marley?” Eren asked, gripping his swords tighter.

The stranger chuckled at the notion, unsettling Eren further.

“Nothing so basic,” he dismissively waved a hand. “You can call me Cervius or DDC. Soon you’ll be calling me your master though.”

DDC pointed a finger at Eren, a portal suddenly opening. Giant swords flew down at him.

Acting on instinct, Eren released the anchor on the tree and fell towards the ground. While he managed to dodge the attack, one of the blades cut through his cable. He shot his other cable into a branch and swung to the ground. Eren hit the ground rolling, dusting up his uniform and bruising his side. He groaned as another flash of red appeared in front of him. Eren rolled onto his back and tried to scoot backwards.

Laughing at the futile attempt to get away, DDC placed his boot on Eren’s crotch and pressed down. The motion kept Eren pinned in place.

Being this close to the strange person allowed Eren to see details he missed before. The smaller black boots, the skin tight pants, and the skin tight black shirt simultaneously covered DDC yet revealed everything. The shirt exposed his abs and barely hid his nipples. The pants also did a terrible job of hiding his package. The obscene bulge left Eren’s mouth dry.

“And here I thought you’d be a more capable fighter,” DDC teased, rubbing his foot back and forth.

A blush rose to Eren’s face when he felt some blood rush south. The insult struck a chord within him. With renewed determination, Eren kicked DDC’s foot away and quickly got to his feet. He steadied his blades and pointed them at DDC, yet his opponent showed no fear.

“What do you want?” Eren demanded to know. When DDC gave no reply, Eren gritted his teeth and lunged forward. Several swift slices cut through the air but never met their target.

DDC danced around the attacks with unexpected skill and finesse. The more he dodged the more Eren grew frustrated.

“You seem tense, let me help you loosen up,” DDC offered.

Eren froze for a moment, caught off-guard by the comment. The hesitation gave DDC the time he needed to cast a spell. A black aura glowed around his hands and a giant portal appeared under Eren.

The world blacked out for a second before reappearing, now upside down. Eren felt pressure on his thighs as he hung just above the ground. A quick glance showed a pair of black tentacles suspending him while spreading his legs apart. 

“This piledriver position suits you well… but I know just the thing that could improve the sight further…” Eren could recognize the demon’s voice behind him.

He felt a sudden tug at his pants and underwear. The tentacles firmly held him in his current position and his embarrassment peaked when his garments were torn off his lower body. A deep blush colored his face when he felt a cold breeze blow past his exposed asshole and dick.

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

“What a pretty sight… such a shame you’ve never put your ass to good use. Let’s remedy that,” DDC spoke while lightly touching the enticing ring of muscle he wanted to taste, confusing Eren and making him struggle. He needed to get away from the man.

To Eren’s astonishment he saw the tip of DDC’s tail transform. It thickened into a smooth but blunt object, the shape reminding him of a dick. When it lined up with Eren’s hole he felt a chill go down his spine.

“You don’t mean to-” Eren began to reply before getting cut off by a gasp.

The tail plunged downwards, slipping between Eren’s cheeks with ease. Where Eren expected immediate pain he only found unexpected pleasure. Surprising even himself, Eren openly moaned out as he was being stretched to accommodate the demon’s tail. The tail kept going in and out of his ass with lewd squelching sound and at the back of his mind, Eren could hardly believe his body was acting in such a shameful behavior. His nipples were hardening under the fabric while his cock started leaking clear fluids.

“Just a few strokes and you’re already on the verge of being undone, I could definitely make use of a good boy like you, Eren.” The demon leaned against the tentacles holding the titan shifter, a playful look on his face as he could see the tight muscles of Eren’s opening clenching around his tail everytime he managed to hit the brown haired boy’s sweet spot.

Feeling generous, DDC added some extra pleasure for the boy, reaching down to tease Eren’s balls hanging over his weeping erection.

“It’s good that you’re so dedicated to your duties, but this place shouldn’t be neglected either.” DDC squeezed the two orbs lightly, earning a moan from the boy slowly losing his mind due to the ordeal he was being put through.

“Join me, and you’ll be free to empty them to your heart’s desires…”

Despite the size, DDC’s tail moved rapidly and repeatedly hit the spot that made Eren see white. The tail lubricated itself with each thrust, causing Eren’s dick to leak some more from the embarrassing assault until he felt a sudden warmth in his ass. Eren’s face darkened when hot liquid started pumping his insides full.

Eren’s pleasure came to his head and he let out a loud moan. The pressure in his ass kept growing, his inner walls being pushed apart by the sheer amount of liquid. It grew to the point where his prostate was being pushed and pressed on, tipping him over the edge, causing his body and dick to stiffen. He let out another loud cry as he came. 

Ropes of cum shot down on his face, some making it into his mouth. Eren barely had time to savor his bitter taste before he felt himself dropped to the ground. He lay dazed in the dirt as he came down from the sudden orgasm. When he regained his senses he realized his belly felt cool and empty, leaving a tiny part of him yearning for the pleasure he just experienced.

“That’s only a small taste of what you’ll be experiencing soon,” DDC smiled, content with Eren’s expression.

Eren struggled to get up, his legs still wobbly from the experience. Much to his surprise his pants had returned to him. The cum on his face and the bitter taste in his mouth were the only reminder of the experience. He brushed away what he could with his sleeve, slowly regaining his composure.

This time DDC attacked first, swinging his arm forward. A glowing sword formed midair and slashed at Eren.

Eren managed to block the hit in time with his blades. The awkward angle of the strike knocked one of Eren’s weapons loose from his hand, sending it flying into a nearby tree. It pierced the bark and sunk several centimeters in. Rather than let DDC continue his attack, Eren gripped his blade with both hands and stabbed forward.

Quirking an eyebrow, DDC dodged to the side of the blade but took notice of the smirk on Eren’s face.

“Got ya,” Eren stated as he felt his confidence returning. He pressed one of the buttons on his hilt and activated his 3DMG. His gear shot him towards the tree where his blade landed moments ago and where DDC dodged. The swift movement surprised the demon as the sword cut him across his chest. Much to Eren’s delight, the demon fell forward onto the ground, unmoving.

A loud groan a little ways down the road caught Eren’s attention. He saw Armin dangling just above the ground and wrapped up in what remained of his gear and uniform. Sheathing his one blade, Eren jogged over to his friend.

“Are you alright, Armin?” Eren asked as he approached.

Armin offered him a reassuring smile as he casually swung from his…odd position. “Nothing’s hurt. Just my pride.”

Eren couldn’t help but blush the closer he got. Armin’s pants and undershirt were all but gone, only his jacket, boots, underwear, and leather skirt seemed to escape the assault.

“Well, let’s get you do-” Eren started to say but suddenly froze mid step. 

Armin frowned at the strange sight. Even from his angle he could see the life dull in Eren’s eyes. A wide grin replaced Eren’s previously concerned expression. Oddest of all Eren started to rub the front of his pants where a noticeable bulge formed.

“Eren?” Armin asked, his voice low.

His voice didn’t seem to reach the brown haired boy as he now undid the front of his pants, letting out a clear tent his underwear for Armin to marvel over. The fabric embraced the erection underneath and didn’t leave much to the blond’s imagination.

“E-Eren, you’re acting oddly…” Armin could even feel his own underwear tighten at the sight of his entranced friend showing him his privates in broad daylight.

Eren stepped forward towards Armin and that’s when the boy was able to see a dark red haired demon behind Eren, one of his hands glowing… while the other was busy stroking and fondling his dick out in the open? As Eren came closer, he slid down his underwear, freeing his erection.

“There’s no need to call out to him boy, his mind is already mine. Now, let’s see what these powers of his are capable of,” DDC muttered, just out of earshot.

Armin’s heart raced, pounding in his ears. Eren walked behind him where his legs were already spread apart. A quiet gasp escaped him when he felt Eren’s hands on his butt. He blushed furiously when he heard his underwear ripping easily under Eren’s strength, freeing his trapped erection.

Eren knelt down getting up close with Armin’s pale ass. He grabbed both cheeks and massaged in circular motions, quietly watching with a smile as Armin’s hole was exposed and stretched over and over. Licking his lips, Eren leaned down for a sample.

“Er-en” Armin’s voice hitched when he felt a warm but slick tongue at his entrance. Embarrassment burned through Armin’s face, coloring a beautiful shade of pink. He wanted to object but a haze slowly filled his head. Thoughts of Eren from their training days filled his mind. Long forgotten memories of their joint showers, times they experimented quietly as bunk mates, and even their first accidental kiss came rushing forward. Why were these memories coming up now?

“Doesn’t this feel right? Perfect?” DDC asked as he watched Armin getting rimmed. He savored the precious sight.

A low groan found its way out of Armin when Eren pulled back. Without words, Eren pushed Armin’s legs towards his shoulders for better access and he lined his dick up with Armin’s pretty hole. The petite blond briefly felt empty until Eren’s cock slowly pushed in. He bit his bottom lip to try and stifle any undignified moans from coming forward. It took all his self-restraint as Eren sheathed himself all the way to the hilt inside his tight ass. The deeper Eren reached the more perfect the position felt to Armin. This is what he was meant to do.

Eren slowly pulled back, leaving Armin exhaling a long breath. Hearing the blond’s reaction, DDC made Eren thrust back in.

Armin gasped again as Eren hit a spot deep in him. He briefly saw stars as Eren started repeating the motion. This perfect pleasure, the fact Eren could bring him this imprinted itself in Armin’s mind. His dick slowly hardened with each thrust. The idea of servicing Eren, whether with his mouth or ass until he came ingrained itself into him. The longer Eren fucked him the more Armin became convinced of his new task and those very thoughts brought him to the cusp of climaxing.

“Eren!” Armin shouted with an undignified moan as Eren pushed as deep as he could go. Finally losing himself in the pleasure, Armin came. His cum splattering on the forest floor as Eren continued to use his ass.

Eren let out a low cry as Armin’s hole suddenly tightened around his cock. The new feeling brought him over the edge. He quickly buried his cock down to his balls, his scrotum tightening around said orbs and filled his best friend, painting his insides white. Eren grabbed Armin’s waist tightly as he came, some of his cum slipping out of Armin’s hole and dripping down his backside and onto the dirt. When Eren recovered from his high his senses returned to him.

“What the?!” Eren all but yelled, suddenly pulling out of Armin.

He stumbled backwards and landed on his ass. A deep blush colored his face crimson as Armin moaned loudly. Eren watched Armin’s anus quivering as his jizz flowed out of his friend in generous globs. Armin dangled lewdly, freshly fucked and covered in Eren’s cum. The memory of fucking his friend, the intense excitement and pleasure- all of it stayed in Eren’s mind but why did he do it?

“He felt great, didn’t he?” DDC asked.

Eren looked over at the demon, horror on his face. Anger bubbled up once more when he saw the amused smirk still on DDC’s face. “You did this, didn’t you?!”

Shrugging, DDC’s smirk turned into a smile. “What can I say? I like to bring friends together. Especially childhood friends.”

“You bastard,” Eren cursed.

“You truly have fascinating powers. The ability to shape minds is an envious one, as you experienced,” DDC chuckled. He walked towards his soon-to-be servant. “Yours seems to be temporary though. At least until you lose contact. Let me help you overcome your limitations.”

“Fuck you, I’m ending this,” Eren spoke, his tone venomous. Placing a hand on the ground, a crystalline substance formed around Eren.

To DDC’s surprise and amusement, it snaked along the ground towards him at a remarkably fast pace. The substance exploded around him and encased him from the neck down. Even his tail remained frozen inside the hard substance. Despite the situation he still wore a smile. “Oh think of all the fun you could have with this? Have you tried fucking yourself on a dildo made of this? Or maybe you can be a little more creative…”

“Just shut up,” Eren narrowed his eyes.

A pointed shard formed under DDC’s head and slowly rose until it pricked the underside of his chin.

“Too bad you need royal blood to make the most out of your powers,” DDC laughed, earning a growl from Eren. “Fine, I’ll help you out.”

To Eren’s shock and dismay, DDC faded into another red flash. Before he could wonder where the demon disappeared to, a certain black bulge appeared in front of his face. Eren tried to recoil back but a pair of strong hands forced him down on his knees and grabbed his head, holding him in place. His eyes widened from horror when DDC’s crotch faded and revealed one of the biggest dicks Eren had ever seen.

“Wha-” Eren couldn’t react as the demon’s cock plunged into his mouth.

DDC smiled as he repeatedly thrust forward into the titan shifter’s mouth, savoring the warm but soft inside. He easily reached the back of Eren’s throat but kept going forward, unafraid of breaking the resilient boy.

Eren gagged from the repeated motions, barely able to breathe from the assault. Saliva dripped down his cheeks as tears formed in his eyes. Through the deep breaths he could take, DDC’s powerful scent filled his nose. The mix of sex and hint of sulfur burned his senses yet managed to arouse Eren. DDC’s proximity, cock, and odor were like poison to his mind and despite being used he could feel his treacherous dick hardening. He found himself unable to fight back against the demon while his dick bounced free and hard in the air. When DDC finally came in his mouth, he willingly swallowed what he could. What he couldn’t dribbled down his cheeks.

“There, you’ll finally be able to realize the full extent of your powers. Are you ready to accept your fate?” DDC wondered, his tail caressing the side of Eren’s face.

Eren wore a tired expression as the demon’s semen burned in his belly. He felt the craving of pleasure trying to overcome him but he managed to pull his mind back from the brink. Accepting his fate? Eren never settled for that. Only he made his own choices and decided his fate, not some lusty devil. Despite being tired and repeatedly humiliated, Eren forced himself to his feet.

“Never,” Eren wiped the semen away from face. Unconsciously he licked his lips, savoring the somewhat sweet aftertaste. “You wanted to see the true power of the titans. I’ll show you and end you.”

DDC’s tail paused and his smile finally fell. He rubbed his chin while he waited for Eren to fulfil his promise. “Oh?”

Eren shot his 3DMG upwards, waiting for the distinct thud of it imbedding into a branch. He brought his hand to his mouth as anger fueled him. With a click Eren rocketed upwards. When Armin was out of his range, Eren bit down. Electricity raced around him as he felt his body transform. Unlike usual he felt a searing feeling in his belly but Eren had no time to process it as his titan form exploded from a cloud of electricity and steam.

DDC teleported backwards as Eren came crashing down from above. The ground cracked under the titan’s weight while DDC appeared on a nearby branch.

“Finally! It seems like my essence did have some effect after all,” DDC announced.

Eren’s titan stood up, coming face to face with the smaller demon. As the dust cloud cleared, Eren realized all was not as he expected. First and foremost his titan was not as tall as it usually stood. He barely stood at a 3 meter class based on how big the trees and the demon looked. On top of that he noticed a new feature on his titan form: he actually had a massive dick and balls.

“You look so beautiful!” DDC complimented, grinning from ear to ear. His tail wagged back and forth faster than before as well.

Eren roared, still unable to vocalize in his titan form. Despite that handicap, his anger came across. Giant fists smashed down on the branch DDC perched on.

The demon teleported in time, landing on the ground between Eren’s legs. He looked up and his eyes widened. “Oh that hole looks perfect! That’s it, I’ve decided to grace you with my true form. We both deserve to experience this joy together.”

DDC disappeared once more as Eren brought his foot down below him. Appearing further down the path, DDC clenched his fists and grinned manically.

Eren sprinted forward, doing his best to ignore the swinging appendage in between his legs. He arrived in time to see a red and black mist swirl around DDC. He paused to observe the transformation, wary of what would come out of it. Much to his shock, the mist expanded and grew as tall as him. When the smoke cleared a new creature stood in front of him.

DDC now matched Eren in size but his appearance was now much more demonic than before. His skin turned crimson red, his eyes charcoal black, and his clothes disappeared. Most intimidating of all his massive dick stood at full attention, putting even Eren’s titan cock to shame.

Regaining his confidence, Eren attempted to throw a punch but DDC held up a hand. To Eren’s shock he found himself unable to move. When DDC spun his hand around Eren found his titan form slowly turn around. He glanced over his shoulder to see DDC fold his hand down. Eren’s titan form bent forward and, much to his humiliation, spread his cheeks.

“Good servant,” DDC complimented in a much deeper voice than before. He floated forward and landed just behind the paralyzed Eren.

“From now on, you will know that when I take on this form, I mean business.” The large demonic cock was aligned with Eren’s hole.

Eren’s stomach fell as uncertainty took hold. Never had he had a dick let alone an asshole as a titan so he had no idea what to expect. Titans never fucked, until now.

DDC thrust forward as roughly as he had all day, pushing pass the titan’s virgin hole. Eren let out a loud roar as the large cock plunged deep into him. Eren’s worst fears came true when he realized the titan’s anatomy matched his own. When DDC hit the titan’s prostate, Eren felt his grasp on his sanity start to slip. Despite his best attempts to resist and fight, it amounted to nothing. Now the only thing he could feel was the endless amount of indescribable pleasure.

Eren’s titan roared from the pleasure, a guttural but powerful sound that reverberated through the ancient forest, as DDC kept aiming for his sensitive spot. If no one heard them fucking earlier, surely someone did now.

“Now to complete the transformation,” DDC declared. He pushed Eren down to his hilt, brushing past the titan’s prostate. He pulled the titan’s hips against his own, making sure he would shoot inside the boy as deep as possible. He released all his cum and pumped Eren full of his purest devilishly sweet seeds.

The titan roared as he too came from the pleasure, dousing the forest with its cum. Even Armin didn’t escape the burst, getting drenched in the titan’s cum.

Unlike Eren, DDC didn’t stop after a few seconds. He buried himself and continued to release into Eren’s titan, sometimes thrusting out and back in to push his cum deeper. The longer he came the more the titan’s belly started to expand. Eren roared from the intense pressure as his walls were stretched and the pressure built on his prostate. His mind blanked from the pleasure as his belly continued to grow from the immense amount of cum.

Eventually DDC did pull out, allowing Eren’s titan to collapse to the floor. It landed on its belly, its own weight and the ground causing demonic cum to gush out from the titan’s used asshole. The cum mixed with Eren’s own, pooling around the trees.

Eren’s titan form began to steam, earning a curious smile from DDC. He transformed back down to his original form as the steam cloud enveloped the titan. When the cloud began to dissipate a new person stood where the titan fell. Eren walked forward with a whole new appearance.

Eren emerged from the steam slightly taller than before, his skin more tan, and hair much more unkempt and wilder. While more human than his titan form, the resemblance was uncanny. He also wore what remained of his Survey Corps uniform, namely the jacket, boots, and straps. His dick hung freely, much larger than before and with an equally heavy set of balls beneath it. As he approached DDC, a new tail flicked back and forth behind him. It resembled DDC’s in length and color but the tip was much more like a trident with the center point being a crystal. He fell to his knee, offering the demon his respect.

“Hello, master.”

DDC’s tail caressed the side of Eren’s face, coming to rest under his chin. With a little nudge it brought Eren’s gaze upwards.

“Hello, Eren. Are you ready to show your friends your newfound powers?” DDC asked, nodding towards the trees where a coughing sound could be heard.

Eren glanced over to see Armin emerging from the jizz-covered foliage, wiping off as much semen as he could, clearly disoriented by the experience. A devilish grin formed on his face as he observed his first conquest. A pair of crystal horns grew from his head as he arose.

“Of course.”


	2. Eren's First Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the climax of the fight Armin is left unsure who won. When he sees Eren amidst the brush he immediately believes the trouble has past. It isn't until Eren is halfway through assisting Armin clean-up that he realizes his dream of Eren finally falling for him is more twisted than he ever anticipated. And that pesky demon from before isn't as gone as Armin hoped.
> 
> Kinks for the chapter: Mind Control, Mind Break, Mild Corruption, Mild Inflation, Licking, Mild Humiliation

After the explosion from Eren’s titan transformation dislodged Armin’s gear from the tree, he fell to the ground with a dull thud. A haze still hung over his mind as his thoughts tried to get back in order. Short term memory barely reminded him of what transpired but his body bared the marks. Trying to move his limbs felt like trying to swim through honey. Everything felt sluggish and sticky.

The familiar roar of Eren’s titan broke through the fog in Armin’s head and spurred him to at least open his eyes. Just as he opened them he felt a warm substance land on his body. He tried to push himself up but he remained on the ground, groaning and disoriented. The smell of sex wrinkled Armin’s nose. Turning his head towards his chest, he noticed a glob of white resting on his lower torso. Was that semen?

Before Armin could process that information, another loud thud echoed through the forest followed by a small white wave.

“Huh?” Armin quirked an eyebrow as the wave washed over him. He closed his eyes and mouth in time as the force of the wave carried him further into the woods. Grasping at what he could, Armin latched onto what felt like a branch and pulled himself up.

Armin took a deep breath as the oddly warm feeling of the liquid started to cool. He sputtered for a few moments as he shook his hands and head. Wiping at his eyes, Armin cleared his vision as he observed where he went. Against his better judgement, Armin licked his lips and realized what he thought: he was covered in cum. To his surprise it had an oddly sweet yet smoky tinge to it. Quickly realizing he was deeper in the woods, Armin trudged back through the jizz-covered foliage and onto the path where he last saw Eren and that other creature.

“Oh shit, Eren!” Armin called out as panic drove him out of the trees. Much to his shock and relief he saw Eren approaching him, albeit much more naked than when the day started. He still had his Survey Corps jacket, boots, and suspenders but everything else was long gone. Not that Armin’s state of dress was any better. “Are you alright?”

Eren smiled when he recognized Armin, rushing over to him. “Armin! Of course I’m alright.”

Armin looked Eren over, observing him. He seemed normal, if not a little giddy. The titan shifter bore his casual grin and had his usual energy. Armin did his best not to linger on his best friend’s dick just hanging out in the open. Though it did seem a little bit bigger than what Armin recalled. Rather than dwell on it, Armin attributed it to Eren being a little excited by the situation. After all he was too.

“Thanks goodness. Where did that thing go?” Armin wondered, looking over Eren’s shoulders. The creature was nowhere to be seen and Eren’s eyes still retained their vigor unlike before.

“Oh I killed him. He won’t bother us again,” Eren grinned, offering a thumbs up.

Rolling his eyes, Armin shook his head. Eren was back alright. Though somehow much cleaner than Armin.

“Do you know where all this came from?” Armin asked, gesturing to his entire body and the dirtied trees. He lifted his boot, the cooling semen slowly dripping off.

Eren blushed lightly, chuckling at his friend’s appearance. “You know how titans turn to steam after you kill them. Well…”

Eren gestured to all the cum in the surrounding forest.

“Ah, makes sense,” Armin nodded, taking note. Still, he occasionally shook his arms and body as he tried to get off as much of the smelly substance as he could before it cooled. Sighing at the thought of having to explain this to the team, Armin undid his skirt and took off his jacket.

Cocking his head to the side, Eren’s grin changed into a look of confusion. “What’re you doing?”

As Armin kicked off his boots, he tried to keep his embarrassment contained while he disrobed what he had left of clothes. “It’ll be easier to explain to the Captain coming back naked and smelling like sex rather than the copious amount of semen all over my clothes.”

“Fair enough, let me help you with that,” Eren offered. Taking off his dry jacket, he started toweling Armin’s hair.

Rather than protest, Armin was thankful for at least getting most of the demon jizz out of his hair. He remained still as Eren slowly went over his body and getting what he could. While the rough material of the jacket scratched his body, Armin endured it. Just as he endured his desire to spring an erection when Eren started drying his legs.

“Wha!” Armin jumped a step when Eren started wiping down his butt.

“Relax, I’m just getting what I can,” Eren spoke, his tone soothing but firm.

Hoping Eren didn’t see his dick bounce up at his reassuring words, Armin bit his cheek to try and calm down. The boys were friends, childhood friends at that. Eren drying his ass shouldn’t have affected him. They’d been through training and their awkward formative years together.

“Just surprised me is all,” Armin sighed as he heard Eren get up, tossing his jacket aside. He stiffened when he felt Eren’s touch against his back.

Eren walked around Armin’s side, his eyes focused on Armin’s waist. His hand trailed alongside him, enjoying the smooth feel of his best friend. “There’s still cum all over you and my jacket is drenched.”

“Yeah,” Armin answered, his response a little more raspy than he intended. His throat tightened the longer Eren’s hand lingered on his waist.

“I have a solution, if you don’t mind,” Eren stated, a tiny but impish smile forming on his face.

Armin’s curiosity got the best of him, nodding fervently before he realized Eren’s intent. If it meant getting rid of the pungent liquid then he’d take almost anything. It wasn’t until Eren leaned over and licked a missed drop off his chest did Armin fully understand what he agreed to. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as a dark blush came to his face. “Eren! What’re you doing?”

His friend’s mischievous smile grew into a devilish grin. “Helping clean you, what else? After everything we’ve went through today I think this would be the least embarrassing.”

As Eren said that he stole another lick, passing over Armin’s nipple.

“Mmm!” Armin bit his tongue to stop a moan from escaping. While he could be sensitive on a good day, his body already stood on edge after everything that transpired earlier and the fact they were buck naked in the woods with their friends possibly close by left him feeling more than just exposed.

“Don’t hold back, no one’s gonna hear,” Eren spoke, his voice almost authoritative. Taking another pass at Armin’s chest he enjoyed the low cry he heard from his friend. “Besides, even if someone sees so what? Can’t be harder to explain than all this.”

Armin fought the sounds and the blush his body wanted to make, but found himself nodding in agreement with Eren. He just never expected Eren to be this forward. The truth of the matter is that he was all for what Eren was doing. Hell, he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t fantasize about it during their lonely nights in training or even now. It just felt so good now that it was true. And his dick was starting to embrace it.

“But-”

“No buts but this one,” Eren cut his friend off by squeezing one of his pale cheeks.

Sighing from the touch, Armin began to let his defenses fall.

Eren grinned as Armin relaxed under his touch. The boy became more pliant while Eren massaged his ass with one hand and gently ran his other down Armin’s spine. He savored his friend’s shudders. With the boy sufficiently distracted, he continued his assault with his mouth, lapping up the cum around Armin’s other nipple. Being so close to Armin’s chest he heard the strained cries the boy kept within, whether out of dignity or to hide his embarrassment Eren didn’t know. But he did know that by the end of this he’d have his friend moaning like the slut he’d become.

Muffling his cries by keeping his mouth clamped shut, Armin basked in the sensations Eren caused him to feel. He shivered from pleasure but used his discipline to prevent himself from being lost in it. Training with the 104th Cadet Corps under Shadis at least taught him that much. Despite that, he still felt the familiar fog of pleasure returning to his mind.

Daring to push things further, Eren sunk to his knees and stared at Armin’s one honest part. His hands rested on Armin’s ass, slowly massaging the globes in circles as he licked his lips. Armin stood at full mast, leaking precum while still slick with DDC’s cum. This spot Eren left untouched for that reason.

“Eren you don’t have to,” Armin spoke, his voice weak and unconvincing.

Without skipping a beat, Eren looked up at those muddled blue eyes. He gave his best charming smile, already pleased with himself that his powers were at work yet Armin was none the wiser. “But I want to. Gonna clean every centimeter of you.”

While maintaining eye contact, Eren took his first tentative lick. Unlike DDC’s sweet taste, Armin was more salty and bitter. Lacking patience, Eren next took as much of Armin as he could muster in one go. The mixture of salty and sweet semen left him aching for more.

Armin’s mouth ran dry at the sight below him. Eren Jaeger, humanity’s last hope and his best friend, was now bobbing up and down on his cock without breaking eye contact. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine something like this could happen and would bring him this much joy. Eren looked perfect.

Eren smiled as best he could when he felt Armin running his hands through his hair. He took Armin all the way to the back of his throat, repeating the motion as Armin continued to suppress his moans. While a bit annoyed at his friend’s restraint, Eren kept his composure and pulled off Armin’s dick with a lewd pop. He lapped at the underside of his friend’s member, working his way down the shaft and towards his balls. One at a time Eren sucked on both until they were clean and covered in his saliva.

“Oh, you’re so good to me,” Armin sighed loudly, his first real reaction to the whole process.

Giving his best toothy grin, Eren shrugged. “And you’ll be so good for me. Just let go of those pesky inhibitions.”

Blinking for a moment, Armin stared curiously at Eren who proceeded to return to sucking his dick. Despite the fact it was now clean.

Eren teased the head, licking all around it and getting his tongue between the foreskin and glans. He expertly pulled it back and bobbed up and down on Armin’s most sensitive spot.

“Eren, I’m gonna-!” Armin tried to warn his friend but those fiery eyes just stared at him, as if daring him to. Briefly losing his restraint, Armin grasped Eren’s hair and moaned loudly, unloading in his best friend’s mouth. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes as he was unable to hold back.

Keeping his lips locked around Armin’s dick, Eren didn’t let any of his friend’s cum escape. He expertly swallowed it all, savoring the salty taste. This was something he looked forward to experiencing more often.

Feeling his legs starting to wobble, Armin fell to his knees and to eye level with Eren. As he recovered from his orgasmic high, a satisfied smile returned to his face. He looked at Eren with loving eyes.

Eren maintained his smug appearance, even with traces of cum on his lips.

When Armin saw Eren lean in for a kiss, he decided that was the perfect ending.

Where Armin tried to be cautious and tentative with his kiss, Eren’s hunger overpowered him. Soft lips pressed against his, practically forcing them to part. Eren’s tongue easily found its way into Armin’s willing mouth, giving Armin an aftertaste of himself. True to Eren’s personality, the kiss was playful yet passionate. Their tongues wrestled while Eren gradually leaned closer into Armin’s personal space. Eren pushed Armin onto his ass at first and then onto his back. He hovered over Armin as they deepened the kiss.

His friend’s dominant gestures almost stirred Armin’s dick back to life as he lay on his back. Reminders of their first tentative time as bunkmates slowly ebbed back into Armin’s head. The cautious movements, the risk of being heard by the others, and the fact their relationship went into uncharted territory all reminded Armin how he felt that night. It was a pleasure unmatched until this day. And he forgot how much he came to miss that feeling. He needed it.

Eren pulled back, only momentarily observe his friend. With a wide grin he spoke, “You look so perfect for me right now, underneath me and so needy. I can’t wait to see you begging for my dick.”

Armin blushed at the insinuation but wasn’t opposed to it. The idea of sucking Eren’s big dick already crossed his mind several times but now he found himself almost craving it. If it already made his ass feel good why should his mouth be denied the joy? Eren already did him the favor and definitely seemed interested in going further. Armin practically forgot about getting cleaned up. He wanted to bring Eren that same joy. Always.

“If you want me to,” Armin sheepishly replied, his face dark with embarrassment.

Shaking his head, Eren gave a rather bold reply. “You’ll do it because you need to.”

Armin quirked an eyebrow but didn’t question that wording at first. If Eren told him he’d need to then maybe he would. Ever since Eren fucked him so well earlier he did feel rather empty.

“Are you ready to become a good slut?” Eren asked, caressing the side of Armin’s face gently.

“A slut?” Armin echoed back, perplexed. What was Eren talking about?

“Yeah, are you ready to be a good slut for me and master?” Eren wondered, suddenly getting closer to Armin’s face.

The haze in Armin’s mind stirred a bit at the odd words. Master? Who could Eren be talking-

“Ah!” Armin yelped as he felt a new and very odd sensation at his backside. Something poked at his entrance. “What’s that?”

“A new toy to help train my little slut’s tight hole,” Eren cooed, brushing some of Armin’s hair off his face. His other hand pressed to the ground and sent a long but narrow and blunt crystal into Armin’s ass. It slipped past his entrance with ease, still slick with Eren’s cum from earlier.

The shock of being suddenly penetrated as well as the cryptic words broke through the cloud in Armin’s head. This was all wrong. What was Eren talking about? Why was he so eager for something more? 

“Eren!” Armin tried to get his friend’s attention but he was cut off by another kiss. Like before, a pleasurable fog slowly rolled in. Thoughts of following Eren’s orders trailed behind it, trying to imbed itself into Armin’s mind. His stomach fell when he realized what Eren was truly doing. He mustered enough force to shake Eren off, and begged, “Wait please don’t, Eren! Don’t mess with my head!”

Giving his friend a creepy yet reassuring smile, Eren replied, “Oh Armin, it’s already too late for that. But don’t worry, I won’t let you fall that easily. I want you to be here for the whole process.”

“No…” Armin pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears. The only response he got was increased thrusting in his ass. Despite being crystalline, the dildo still felt lifelike and even a bit warm. It organically moved and reached deeper than Eren did before, brushing past the spot that made Armin see stars. He bit his lower lip to suppress the moan that tried to escape. He couldn’t let Eren get to him. He had to save him!

Frowning at Armin’s reaction, Eren grabbed Armin’s jaw with his free hand and shook his head. “I’m sorry Armin but you need to lose that self-restraint. A good slut moans loudly so everyone can hear.”

Before Armin could respond, he felt his mind fall underneath another cloud. His desire to argue melted away along with his inhibitions. Why was he trying to fight what felt so right?

“Oh!” Armin’s voice hitched when he felt the crystal in his ass thicken bit by bit.

That little yelp brought the smile back to Eren’s face. “Yes, more like that.”

The dildo in Armin’s ass continued to push deeper and deeper, while slowly stretching him out. When Armin’s mind told him he should be in pain after being stretched so much, instead he only felt joy and pleasure. This felt so right. And as soon as the dildo pressed into his sweet spot, a loud and undignified sob finally escaped Armin.

“Right there,” Armin sighed loudly, his back arching from the unexpected bliss. He needed more of that.

“Is that all you want?” Eren mused, thickening the dildo a bit more.

Armin moaned once again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head momentarily.

“No, I want more. Please, fuck me more,” Armin begged. While the voice of reason in his mind screamed at him, chiding him for behaving so lewdly he couldn’t bring himself to care. The gratification he felt with something so thick yet so perfect made him feel whole and happy. In fact, he was beyond happy.

To Armin’s surprise and consternation, Eren withdrew the dildo from his ass.

Eren leaned back and glanced at his handiwork, smiling at how Armin’s anus quivered. It looked so sad being so empty.

“Tell me what you really want. What you really need…” Eren encouraged, trying to get Armin to finally admit it aloud. The world needed to hear it.

Armin whined, not vocalizing what his body told him. He knew what he wanted but some part of him resisted the powerful to urge to shout it, plead for it. Armin bit his lip to maintain his silence.

Chuckling at the little display of defiance, Eren shook his head. He shrugged his shoulders and dissipated the crystal dildo. “Fine, if you’re gonna act like that then let’s try this.”

Armin laid in the dirt waiting for Eren’s move. He held his breath when Eren leaned over his body, kissing his chest. Upon contact Armin felt the haze in his mind instantly grow much heavier. Was Eren being gentle with the process earlier?

Kissing a trail from Armin’s nipples all the way down to his crotch, Eren watched with keen interest as Armin’s expression quickly grew more desperate. His body tensed under Eren’s touch. Each kiss twisted Armin’s face with confusion and pleasure. As soon as Eren kissed the tip of Armin’s already weeping dick, he smirked when he felt Armin muster the strength to grab his head and pull him back.

“No, not there!” Armin corrected his friend’s actions, trembling from the need coursing through his veins.

“Then what do you want?” Eren asked, playing coy. Seeing his friend shake from want brought him immense joy, and most of that sent his blood south. His dick was already leaking as he waited for Armin to ultimately cave in.

“Your cock, I need your cock,” Armin pleaded. Rather than leave it at that, Armin rolled onto his chest and raised his ass as high as he could muster in his weakened and desperate state. With shaky hands he spread his cheeks apart and exposed his already stretched hole for Eren and the world to see. “Please, fuck me in the ass with your cock.”

Finally getting the reaction he wanted, the remainder of Eren’s self-control faded along with his uncorrupted form. In a brief flash of black, Eren’s skin darkened and a tail appeared behind him, its tip a trident with a crystalline center. His hair grew more unkempt and his eyes more ferocious and titan-like. A pair of crystal horns grew from his head. 

However Armin’s eyes remained focused on one part he craved. His mouth watered when he saw Eren’s dick grow, definitely thicker than the dildo Eren used to playfully stretch Armin’s formerly tight hole. He now almost doubled Armin in length and girth. The pair of heavyset balls beneath Eren’s member left Armin excited. There was plenty of seed to fill him properly.

Eren grabbed Armin’s ass and lined his thick cock with the eager and quivering hole. Before entering he bent over and whispered in his friend’s ear. “Are you ready, Armin?”

In response Armin pressed his ass against Eren’s weeping dick and wiggled it. “Yes, please hurry.”

Smirking, Eren fulfilled his wish and carefully pushed in. As much fun as he had breaking in his friend, he didn’t want to push him too hard beyond his limits. To his pleasant surprise, Armin fell back and took what he could.

A long, loud sigh escaped Armin. He managed to get most of the way down Eren’s dick before pausing. No amount of stretching prepared him for Eren’s new magnificent dick. Rather than eagerly trying to swallow it with his greedy hole, Armin allowed himself to gradually be impaled on it. He spoke to Eren, breathless and desperate, “Oh my… Eren… your cock is perfect…. So big… and thick.”

In response, Eren bent forward and tilted Armin’s head towards him. He placed a kiss on his friend’s sticky forehead, enjoying the sweet aftertaste of his master’s leftover semen still sticking to Armin’s skin. Licking his lips, Eren returned the compliment, “And your ass is so tight. You feel so good around me, ‘Min.”

Resting above the beautiful pair in a tree, Eren’s new master lay on a branch observing the pair below. He casually stroked his dick as he watched the events unfold, waiting for his time to drop in. Every time his servants brought others into the fold it was always a fun process to sit back and enjoy. All he had to do was wait and see if Eren’s changes would stick this time.

“Can you take more, my precious slut?” Eren wondered, testing the waters by slowly pushing forward.

Armin let out another loud and lewd moan, his body gradually accepting Eren’s huge package. Giving into his lust and the craving in his mind, Armin pushed back as far as he could. His mouth hung open as the pressure in his ass pressed against his prostate. Armin was close to passing out from the effort but at long last he finally felt Eren’s waist against his own. “Ah… I’m so full.”

Eren managed to chuckle despite Armin’s warmth wrapped all around him. While he hoped, he didn’t expect his petite friend to be able to take all of him already. The pressure of Armin’s once tight asshole felt amazing. Gently, Eren started to pull back.

Armin let out a loud whine when he felt the huge cock start to leave him.

Laughing at Armin’s cute reaction, Eren only pulled back a bit more before thrusting forward with more force than earlier.

“Oh!” Armin squeaked as Eren hit the right spot. He saw stars as pleasure wracked his body. Armin pleaded, “Right there! Do it again!”

Grinning widely at the reaction, Eren fulfilled his best friend’s wishes. He repeatedly slammed into Armin, causing his friend to sob uncontrollably.

Tears formed on the edges of Armin’s eyes as they rolled into the back of his head. His mouth hung agape as the euphoria from Eren’s fucking blanked out his mind. He could only process the bliss of the situation, unable to hear any more voices fighting within him or even those that craved Eren’s cock. A pleasurable peace overcame him.

Eren noticed his friend stopped vocalizing words, only letting out cute cries. His eyes widened when he felt Armin’s ass squeezing down on his cock. Before pleasure took him, Eren saw Armin splatter the forest floor with a generous amount of cum. Unlike his friend though, Eren had a heavy pair of balls to empty and his best friend was the receptacle.

“Armin, I’m coming!” Eren shouted, tightening his grip on his friend’s waist. He pulled Armin down the hilt of his dick and painted his best friend’s insides white, filling the deeper parts of him. Eren didn’t even notice the bruise his grip caused his friend.

A hot feeling arose in Armin’s insides as he felt Eren release all he deep within. Armin’s stomach felt even fuller as his ass milked Eren for all he had. The more Eren came, the more Armin’s stomach bulged and the more perfect he felt. Everything now made sense; this was what he was meant for. 

Eren fell forward, pulling Armin’s back to his chest. He embraced him as the last of his load emptied inside him. Armin managed to take it all and that brought a sweet smile to Eren’s face. He whispered into Armin’s ear, “You did so well, babe. You’re a fantastic cumdump. But you’re mine.”

Armin was unable to process much in his current state but those words etched themselves into his blank mind. He was Eren’s cumdump. That was how he would assist his best friend.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew Eren’s attention above where he saw Cervius sitting in the canopy with a hand wrapped around his dick, a dribble of precum leaking out his tip. While he knew he should’ve met his master’s eyes, Eren instead focused on the delightful drop hanging at the end of his dick. Subconsciously he licked his lips.

Chuckling lightly at Eren’s reaction, Cervius spoke, “Remember, servant, what’s yours is mine and moreover, your standing is the same as his.”

Nodding his head furiously, Eren readily replied, “Of course master. I’m yours and he’s ours now. Isn’t that right, ‘Min?”

A low moan from Armin served as the only confirmation the two would get.

A devilish smile found its way onto DDC’s face before he teleported. He reappeared behind Eren, placing his hands on his servant’s shoulders.

Eren shuddered at the touch, almost melting into it.

Cervius pulled Eren closer and whispered in his ear, “You did such a wonderful job for your first conquest. Look at him, isn’t he beautiful like this?”

As Eren was pulled away from Armin, his dick slipped out of him. The sensation caused Eren’s dick to twitch. His master’s hypnotic words seduced his mind but he glanced down like ordered. A pleased smile formed on Eren’s face when he saw Armin’s exposed and well-stretched asshole pucker, his cum leaking out of his friend. The poor boy didn’t have the strength to even try and close his hole.

“He’s perfect.”

Cervius hummed in agreement, his tail reaching around to the front of Eren and slowly wrapping around his sensitive dick. “I think you deserve a reward for such good work. Tell me, what do you want most right now?”

Eren gasped from the unexpected touch but loved every second of it. He also felt his master’s dick pressing against his exposed ass. Instinctively he pressed his tanned cheeks against the impressive member but internally he debated with himself. He knew what he wanted but questioned where he wanted it. He licked his lips as memories of that sweet taste filled his mouth while his asshole twitched at the thought of taking in his master.

Cervius grinned as he noticed how hard it was for his pet to decide. “If the choice is too hard, then I’ve got just the thing to sate your hunger.”

The demon ran a hand down Eren’s back until he reached the round globe, running his hand through the cleft of his ass, he pressed a finger against the tight puckered hole, making Eren shudder. A single digit slipped inside, causing Eren to moan lightly. Cervius slipped another finger inside the boy’s mouth when his lips parted. A simple spell was cast, sending shivers down Eren’s spine.

“Master… what have you done?” Eren wondered as the digits left his body.

“You’ll have to find out yourself.”

“Then please let me suck your magnificent cock,” Eren begged, letting his head roll back onto Cervius’ shoulder.

“Of course, my pet,” Cervius smiled, more than happy to oblige the well-deserved reward. Gently, he pushed Eren off him and let his tail pull Eren by his dick until they faced each other.

Willingly falling to his knees, Eren came face to face with the instrument of his corruption. When he realized the bead of pre-cum from before remained, his heart skipped a beat. Eren opened his mouth and took a tentative lick of Cervius’ tip, sampling a taste of that sweet nectar. As he did so, he couldn’t help but feel an odd tingling coming from his rear.

The demon ran a hand through Eren’s shoulder length and unkempt hair. Those fierce features looked beautiful, especially wrapped around his cock. Encouraging Eren to claim his prize, he pushed Eren’s head forward. He was quite pleased when Eren welcomed his cock in his mouth and even more when Eren’s eyes grew wide as he felt his asshole and buttcheeks part. Something invisible penetrated him.

“Have you realized now? Both your ass and mouth are one right now,” Cervius smirked as he caressed Eren’s cheek, the boy realizing what that entailed.

Eren’s tail wagged back and forth from excitement as he started bobbing his head up and down on his prize. As he did so, his ass stretched to take in the shape of Cervius’ dick. To an outsider, Eren’s ass looked oddly agape as it embraced the exact shape that was in his mouth. His tongue swirled skillfully around Cervius’ shaft while his throat tightened around the tip. On top of that he felt his insides pushing against his prostate. He managed to take all of his master into his mouth, his nose poking into the demon’s crotch. The smell of sex and brimstone stirred Eren’s dick back to life.

Cervius chuckled at the expected reaction, his tail still wrapped around Eren’s hardening member. His tail transformed and melded itself while remaining firmly around the boy’s cock like Eren’s lips on his master’s dick.

Eren gasped at the sudden transformation but the cock in his mouth muffled it. He felt his master’s tail suddenly start sucking on his dick, the sensation similar to Armin’s asshole. Rather than let it distract him though, he continued to do his best and moved his head even faster than before. The desire to taste more of his master’s every inch but also feel his incredible erection in his tight passage spurred Eren.

Groaning from the swift motions, Cervius pumped Eren’s dick faster. Whatever Eren had left in his balls would be his. Speaking loudly, Cervius addressed his servant, “Enjoy all of your reward, down to the last drop. I can’t wait to finally taste your precious cum.”

Before Eren could grunt an acknowledgement, he felt himself being grabbed by his newly acquired horns and Cervius pulled him back and forth on his cock, hitting the back of his throat and prostate at the same time. The powerful bliss coursed through his body and he was grateful for his master to have bestowed upon him his demon form as his human body wouldn’t have been able to endure such heightened pleasure. Eren went limp and simply allowed his master to use his body as he pleased.

Suddenly Eren snapped back from his trance as his master’s cock hardened in his mouth and pushed against his lower inner walls. It twitched a few times before unloading a large load down Eren’s throat. The sudden smell and taste of his master’s cum overloaded Eren’s senses. He felt as though he was being pumped full of cum in his ass too despite no liquid entering his lower half. The feelings made him moan out loudly and pushed him over the edge. While he moaned obscenely, he muffled it by keeping his mouth firmly locked around the cock in his mouth while he came into Cervius’ tail.

The demon grinned as his pet did a great job. He watched with amusement as Eren’s cheeks bulged, yet not a drop escaped his mouth. Running a hand through his servant’s hair, Cervius petted him as he finally sampled Eren’s cum. The semen travelled down his tail to supply his own balls with fresh spunk and as it did, he tasted the proud boy’s genes.

Every last bit of Eren’s memories and experiences flowed through Cervius’ mind. From the tiniest details like Eren’s first time masturbating and nearly being caught by his fellow cadets to the naughty times he had with Armin at the training camp all the way up to important stuff concerning Eren’s power and everything the cruel world put them through. Cervius’ arrival truly was a blessing for the boys. “My, my. Ymir did bestow you with a bountiful gift. But now it’s my gift to use as I see fit.”

Swallowing as much semen as he could in one go, Eren reluctantly slid off his master’s cock to reply. “Of course, master,” he nodded and a content daze overtook him as the spell on his ass was lifted, the tight hole and exposed insides going back to their original state. 

While Eren and Cervius enjoyed their moment of bliss, Armin finally stirred from the puddle of cum that had formed underneath him. With shaky arms he managed to pull himself up to his knees. His belly had long since returned to its original shape but the empty feeling left Armin with mixed emotions. He recalled wanting to only be filled but his reason slowly drifted back into place. When he looked forward, his stomach dropped as the demon from before had Eren lapping at his dick.

“Eren, no. You have to fight it,” Armin weakly called out, attracting the attention of the other two. 

Eren’s smile fell while Cervius’ devilish grin widened.

“Aw, Armin. I thought you knew your place,” Eren shook his head. He let out a heavy sigh as he rose up.

“Perhaps he does,” the demon suggested, placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “But maybe we should remind him together. We can make it stick this time, now that I understand your limitations.”

“Sure,” Eren nodded, walking to the other side of Armin. Blue, cloudy eyes pleaded silently with Eren’s but found no trace of mercy. Instead Eren lined up his half hard cock with his friend’s mouth. “If you have enough energy to defy us then you can put it towards a more useful task.”

Eren thrust forward into Armin’s face, receiving no resistance. Despite the boy’s words, the smell of his cock was enough to cloud Armin’s mind once more.

As Eren lined up at the front, Cervius grabbed ahold of Armin’s shaky hips. He lifted Armin and placed his already hard member at Armin’s loose entrance, amused at how accepting it was in spite of the blond’s initial speech. He liked it when they resisted, even if their bodies were more honest. When Eren pushed into Armin, Cervius plunged into his newest servant from the rear.

Armin gagged from the assault but didn’t have time to properly panic or react. Like before a thick fog clouded his mind and dulled his senses. His front made obscene sounds as Eren used him as he saw fit while his rear burned from the sudden entrance of a dick that outmatched Eren’s. Even with the extra lubrication from Eren’s semen Armin’s ass still burned as it stretched to accommodate Cervius. Also like before, the pressure from Cervius’ dick pressed all of Armin’s buttons in the right way and quickly brought his dick back to life.

“I hope this reminds you of your new position, ‘Min,” Eren grunted as he pushed roughly into his friend’s face until his little bush of coarse brown hair hit Armin’s nose. Looking down, he saw Armin lost in euphoria once more. If not for the dick in his mouth, Armin’s lewd moans would be heard by everyone nearby.

“This ass is wonderful,” Cervius agreed with Eren’s earlier assessment. “Only myself and Eren shall use this, do you understand?”

Armin grunted loudly as he continued to be fucked on both ends, his dick bouncing from the force. He leaked pre-cum onto the dirt below. He felt the knot in his belly tightening once more as his limit approached. The fierce voice of reason slowly faded into the recesses of his head with every thrust.

“Master, I’m going to cum,” Eren declared, grabbing Armin’s head.

“Then I’ll join you, and this time our pet will remember this. Sear this into your mind,” Cervius ordered as he pulled Armin down the length of his cock, burying himself deep in the boy.

The dicks plugged both of Armin’s ends.

The pair let out loud moans as they unloaded inside Armin, pushing the boy over the edge. Armin came ropes as he was filled from front and back. The taste of Eren’s bitter cum in his throat and the burning sensation of Cervius’ in his ass wreaked havoc with his head. Unlike the steady haze from before, an overwhelming surge of bliss blanked his mind and cleared his thoughts. The only words that remained were the simple orders: he was theirs.

After Eren and Cervius came down from their momentary highs, they observed their handy work and grinned from ear to ear. Both removed themselves from Armin, spraying the last throes of their orgasm over the shaking boy. They left their newest servant with a visibly full belly. Cum covered his back and face, while more dribbled out from his mouth and overflowed from his ass. He was the spitting image of a cumdump.

“Thank you, master,” Eren spoke, running a hand over Armin’s sweat and cum-stained face.

“No problem, but our task isn’t done,” Cervius stated, his tail idly moving. 

Eren tilted his head in confusion, taking a moment to reply, “What do we have left?”

“Patience, but first you should watch your friend become ours,” Cervius spoke, his tail gesturing to their latest conquest.

Glancing back at Armin, Eren’s eyes widened from astonishment. He saw Armin’s visibly full belly start to recede but cum didn’t leak out his ass. Was his body absorbing his master’s fluids just like Eren’s titan had?

A pink light glowed just above Armin’s dick, taking the shape of a heart with devil horns. Armin groaned, coughing a bit as he regained consciousness. Specs of semen flew from his mouth as he found his bearings. Despite being naked and covered in cum, Armin wore a pleasant smile. His blue eyes stared at the two massive dicks in front of him, still covered in cum from their recent experience. Armin licked his lips as the two watched him quietly.

Eren finally broke the silence, wondering if his friend would try to defy him once more in front of their master, “’Min? Do you know your place?”

Finally meeting Eren’s eyes, if only for a moment, he nodded and glanced back at the dirty dicks. “On my knees in front of those beautiful cocks.”

Cervius grinned, “Then Armin, show us your dedication.”

In an impressive display of effort, Armin managed to stand up. His legs wobbled from his weight, clearly still exhausted from the day’s ordeals. Mimicking the salute of the Survey Corps, Armin pressed a fist to his chest and over his heart and stood at attention. His half hard dick also joined the salute. “Of course, I pledge my mouth to sucking and my ass to fucking!”

If not for the cum covering most of his body and dribbling down his legs, that salute might’ve look dignified.

Cervius clapped his hands, walking forward with Eren. “Yes, but remember only these two dicks can use that perfect ass. But that was such a beautiful pledge, I think you need a uniform to remind you of your new position. Right, Eren?”

Nodding along with his master’s suggestion, Eren smiled lovingly at his friend. He was so proud of Armin.

A black aura glowed around Cervius’ hand as he held it out in front of him. Dark shapes suddenly took form over Armin’s body, briefly shocking the blond. Familiar clothes slowly wrapped around his body. The jacket, boots, straps, and skirt he wore through all his training hugged his dirty body but with one key difference. Where the symbol of the Survey Corps, the wings of freedom, once stood a new logo took its place. The same heart with horns that branded itself above Armin’s crotch now adorned his jacket.

Eyes widening at the new uniform, Eren quickly commenting on the design, “That’s so cool. Do I get one too?”

Chuckling at the silly question, Cervius pointed his hand at Eren and the same process unfolded once more. “Welcome to the Charmed Corps. You two are the newest members of a three man squad.”

The two boys exchanged confused looks.

“There’s a third member?” Armin asked, his eyes still focused downwards.

Cervius glanced at the trees as some wind blew through the canopy.

“One of my servants has been here for a while scouting and I wish to reward him. You should be quite familiar with him as he was once part of this world before I saved him,” Cervius explained. “Before I go on, Armin seems eager to finish his job.”

Taking the hint, Armin closed the distance between them and fell to his knees. Glancing up for permission, a slight nod from the pair gave Armin the motivation he needed to fulfill his new purpose. Leaning forward near the demon’s dick, Armin tentatively licked the tip while his other hand grabbed Eren’s sensitive balls. His inhibitions quickly left him as he engulfed Cervius’ limp dick in his mouth and proceeded to lap up as much semen as he could.

As Cervius enjoyed Armin’s warmth, he looked to his other pet. “Eren, as you know I reward my servants for jobs well done. My other pet here is no exception. I wish for you to help him.”

“Oh? Who is it?” Eren wondered. He gasped as Armin suddenly switched to licking his dick. Eren felt a tongue run the length of his cock from balls to tip. “Of course I’ll help!”

“Good, but you’ll meet him soon enough. Let’s just say he’s wanted a pony for quite a while and I wish to indulge him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out lot sooner than I anticipated but I've been on such a kick from it I had to get Armin's fate set. Up next we'll have the truen of one of my favorite snk characters as well a nt so subtle hint at the next victim. Eren is going to have some fun not using his mental manipulation next time but it'll be oh so much fun :D
> 
> DDC is Red's creation and if people are interested they can find his blog [here](https://redflashgallery.blogspot.com/>here</a>%20and%20my%20scribbling's%20and%20shit%20posting%20<a%20href=). 
> 
> I honestly have no idea how this will go over but if you read all the way through it, more power to you and if you have any feedback please feel free to contribute. I always appreciate more ideas or just general commentary.


	3. Marco's New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tries to find his missing teammates only to run into someone he thought impossible to meet again: Marco. Quickly things are not as they seem when his clothes start vanishing and Marco decides to train Jean in front of an audience, preparing his new pet for their future together.
> 
> Kinks: Time Stop, Humiliation, Light Pet Play, and Praise

“Jaeger, Armin, the fuck are you two?!” Jean shouted as he landed on a branch. The anchor to his 3DMG retracted with a loud clink as he observed the forest below, trying to find any signs of his teammates. Their exercise ended hours earlier but no one heard anything from the two childhood best friends. While Jean expected this behavior from Eren, Armin was a surprise. At least with squad drills Armin retained his teacher’s pet attitude from their training days.

Seeing no trace of the two from his current perch, Jean shot an anchor into another tree and prepared to take off. Before pressing the trigger a familiar yet odd sensation caused Jean to pause. A light pink tinted his cheeks when he felt his dick tenting the front of his pants. To make matters worse it slipped out of his underwear. Again.

“Give me a break,” Jean groaned, holstering a blade. Using his free hand he reached between his shirt and gear and into his pants. With some awkward shifting he managed to pull his erection back into his underwear and position it so it wouldn’t get in his way while flying. On days like today he cursed his libido.

Swinging through the treetops, he tried to find any trace of his friends. Even splitting up to try and find the missing pair was like finding a needle in a hay stack. The ancient woods were gigantic, dense with brush, and not the easiest to navigate. Moments like this reminded Jean why they usually trained in a designated portion of the forest.

While lost in thought the familiar sound of 3DMG reached Jean’s ears. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, catching a glimpse of someone swinging through the canopy far ahead.

“Jaeger? Armin?” Jean called out, but received no reply. Feeling anger pulse through his veins he powered forward at a much faster pace. “I swear you better not be fucking with me!”

No matter how fast Jean maneuvered whoever travelled ahead of him retained a good lead. That only irked him more as he prided himself on being amongst the best users of their gear, discounting the Ackermans and their genetic bullshit. However midflight something caught Jean’s eye that caused him to halt his pursuit.

Landing on the side of a tree, Jean stopped to see a white liquid coating the forest floor. A sickly sweet yet spicy odor wafted up from below, burning Jean’s nostrils. As he attempted to process what the liquid could be, Jean observed the surrounding area and noted several details he almost missed. Splintered branches indicated a conflict of some sort and impressions in the white stuff pointed to something passing through the unknown substance.

Jean descended to the ground to get a better look but the closer he got the more lightheaded he felt. Despite the daze he pushed on. Upon reaching the ground he felt his blood run cold. Discarded on the ground were scraps of clothes and Survey Corps jackets. Jean bent over to get a better look at the abandoned uniform. Whatever happened here left the clothing drenched in that funky substance.

“Ah!” Jean yelped, straightening up immediately. His hands instinctively reached for his lower back, as if trying to catch someone. While faint, it felt as if something touch just above his ass. His eyes darted around but saw no one. Letting out long sigh, he recollected himself. “Damn paranoia…”

Glancing around to confirm no one was nearby, Jean slowly fell back to his knees so he could get a better look at the white substance. He dared not touch it until he got a closer inspection. Placing his hands on the dirt just outside the goop, he shifted his body weight and placed his face near the white mess. Being on all fours with his ass sticking up in the air made Jean feel like a cat. A tiny breeze wafted the smell into his nose and Jean felt lightheaded once more. The scent was so familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

Before Jean could ponder some more his eyes widened. It was brief but he definitely felt something hot against his asshole. His body tensed up as if struck by electricity.

“The fuck?!” Jean hurriedly looked around, quickly confirming that no one stood behind him. Despite what his eyes told him, he still felt a presence around him. “Just when I thought I got past this…”

As Jean got back to his feet he heard the leaves rustle in a nearby bush. Acting on instinct, he shot an anchor into the nearby tree and drew a blade. His 3DMG pulled him towards the sound. The shadow of someone loomed in the in the foliage.

“Whoa!” the person shouted as Jean shot into them, forcing them from their hiding place. They tumbled backwards into a tree, ass on the ground and back against the tree.

“Who the hell are you?” Jean asked, pressing his blade against the pale skin of his stalker. They wore the typical military uniform with the Military Police emblem on their jacket. Why would one of them be out in the forest?

With a blade against his neck, the soldier looked up to face Jean. “Easy there, Jean. It’s just me.”

The blood drained from Jean’s face upon seeing the mysterious solider. A chill ran down his spine and he dropped his blade into his stalker’s lap. His lips trembled as he stared at an impossibility. “M-M-Marco…?”

“Hi, Jean,” Marco greeted, offering a nostalgic smile. “Didn’t meant to scare ya.”

Taking a few shaky steps backwards, Jean lost his footing and fell on his butt. Jean remained too shocked to reply for a few moments as he processed the possibility of his best friend being here. “But- But you died-”

Shrugging it off, Marco got to his feet. “Clearly I’m not.”

“How? I saw your body get burned…”

Marco crossed his arms and casually leaned against the tree.

“It’ll take more than that to keep me down.”

To steady his nerves Jean took deep breaths.

“That’s impossible.”

“We saw Eren emerge from a titan’s stomach completely transformed, nothing is impossible,” Marco rolled his eyes, keeping his relaxed composure. His smile grew into a smirk as he pointed to Jean’s crotch. “At least one part of you is happy to see me.”

Jean glanced down and the color swiftly returned to his face. His dick got free and tented his pants. Again. “Damn it!”

“Look like you’ve grown there as well.”

Marco chuckled at Jean’s expense while his friend tried to readjust in vain.

“How are you here?” Jean wondered once more, slowly getting to his feet. Just as he rose, he felt an odd sensation around his asshole once more. He jumped forward and quickly grabbed his ass. “The hell!”

Jean looked around and confirmed no one was around except Marco, though his friend now stood instead of leaning against the tree. When did he do that?

“The power of our Eldian blood I suppose,” Marco shrugged. His eyes briefly glanced downwards and licked his lips.

Jean prepared to speak but a light gasp escaped him. His dick felt exceptionally warm for a second. His right leg buckled. He looked back to see Marco with a satisfied grin on his face, licking a clear substance from the side of his lips. How did that get there?

“What does that mean and why are you wearing MP uniform?”

“It means I survived and fulfilled our dream to join the MP though the Survey Corps did away with the king before I got a chance to protect him.”

Rather than respond, Jean did a once over of his former friend. Marco remained taller than Jean and filled out quite well. His muscles were a bit bigger but he still retained his lanky appearance. When Jean blinked he noticed Marco’s arms were no longer crossed. On top of that it suddenly felt chillier.

“Well- wait the!”

Jean glanced downwards and saw that all his clothes and gear were suddenly missing. His pale, toned body was exposed to the world. Light bruising marked where his straps normally fell on his body and his nipples poked out due to the cold breeze. And of course his dick still remained at attention, pointing directly at Marco. Immediately Jean made the motions to cover himself.

“You okay, Jean?” Marco asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jean’s nervous eyes suddenly met Marco’s and he all but yelled at him.

“What?! Of course no-”

Jean froze mid-statement when he looked back at his body. His clothes remained where they were at before, through it felt as if the weight was distributed a bit differently now. Jean’s blood ran cold. What was going on?

“Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

“Was I naked just a moment ago?” Jean dared to ask, his face reddening upon asking the ridiculous question.

Tilting his head, Marco had a confused expression.

“Naked? No,” Marco replied, glancing downwards. “Though you are… well. I’m glad you’re still proud of your size.”

“Huh?” Jean frowned, following Marco’s eyes downwards. To his horror he had his cock in his hands, one hand wrapped around the shaft and the other cupping his balls. He quickly tried putting them back into his pants. “Shit!”

Rather than blush, Marco giggled at Jean’s stunned reaction. “You really should take care of that. Probably doesn’t help with flying around.”

“What the hell is going on?” Jean remarked as he tucked himself back in. As soon as he hid his dick in his pants a wave of pleasure overcame him. With a barely contained moan, Jean’s legs buckled and he fell to his knees. A surge of heat from his dick had his hands locking around himself as he came ropes in his underwear. A haze fell over his mind as he rode out the orgasm in front of Marco.

When Jean’s senses returned to him, he found Marco smirking at him. A dark blush tinted Jean’s face crimson. He just came in front of Marco.

“I didn’t think you’d take care of yourself that quickly,” Marco laughed loudly, deepening his friend’s embarrassment. “But you made such a pretty sound. You really should be louder.”

Swallowing his pride, Jean removed his hands from his soaked underwear. He wiped them on his now darkening pants. Something about the whole situation left Jean feeling frightened. Marco suddenly returning and now having no control over his body? As Jean finished cleaning his hands, the scent of his jizz floated up and hit his nose. His mind quickly made a missing connection from before. “Semen?”

Jean glanced over back at the white stuff back on the forest floor. That was what he smelled!

“It really does carry a unique scent, doesn’t it?” Marco asked.

Looking back at his friend, Jean paled once more.

Marco stood there holding a very familiar pair of cum-soaked underwear. Marco took an audible sniff before reaching a finger inside and scooping out some of Jean’s cum.

“What… what are you?” Jean asked, fear seizing his muscles. All he could do was shake while he watched his friend lick his spunk from his finger.

“I’m still me, Jean. I’m just a demon now, like Marley believed us to be,” Marco casually stated while he licked his lips. “I’m not sure if that look is a bit much or not for you.”

If not for the breeze blowing by Jean wouldn’t have noticed his lack of clothing once more. He jolted upwards. His eyes slowly looked down and noticed that he only wore his jacket and boots, his gear and undergarments were all gone. Even the straps to his gear were missing. It didn’t help that his happy trail and flaccid dick were exposed once more to the world and his friend.

“You’re not Marco…” Jean dared to speak, earning another hearty chuckled from his friend.

“Of course it’s me, who else did you confess all your fears and dreams to late at night in the woods during training,” Marco said, his gaze falling to Jean’s body once more. “Eh, too much clothing.”

Jean blinked and noticed all his clothes and equipment returned. Well, everything except his t-shirt.

“A-are you doing this?!” Jean all but shouted at Marco, who merely shrugged while he twirled Jean’s underwear by the waistband.

“What about if I…”

Jean stiffened when he felt an odd sensation over his belly and legs, different from the pleasurable ones from before. His eyes glanced down once more and felt his blood rush to his cheeks. Now he only wore his Survey Corps jacket and the straps to his gear. No boots, no undergarments, and no 3DMG. Worst of all though he noticed his lack of a happy trail. How was he clean shaven?

“M-Marco, what are you doing?” Jean weakly spoke.

“Grooming you and finding the perfect outfit for my new pretty pet,” Marco answered with a sincerity that froze Jean to the bone. “This might be a winner.”

Gritting his teeth, Jean took a step backwards. Whatever was in front of him definitely wasn’t the friend of his who passed away in Trost; though the mannerisms, the expression, and the candid honesty all screamed Marco Bodt. Even if his replies made little sense to Jean, he had little doubt this _thing_ spoke the truth. And being called someone’s pet didn’t sit well with him.

“I don’t know who or what you are but you’re not my Marco and I’m no one’s pet,” Jean declared before turning tail to run. He had to find his way out of here or get some help, his nudity be damned. As soon as he turned he found himself facing Marco once more with a wide grin on his face. “H-How?!”

Marco shrugged, “A little gift forom my master. Though it has so much potential.”

Jean felt adrenaline driving him forward but panic holding him in place. His eyes drifted down Marco’s clothes and his curiosity reared its head. The symbol on his jacket no longer showed the MP, instead there was a heart symbol with horns.

Marco noticed the look of fear briefly flash from Jean’s face to a puzzled expression. He followed Jean’s eyes down to his jacket and took notice of the symbol change. He furrowed his brows, speaking, “Oh? I guess my master got what he was after. Better make you presentable.”

“Master?” Jean echoed before a burst of red light momentarily blinded him. When he recovered his sight he felt his stomach drop and blood start to flow south. 

Three new people joined the pair in the forest, teleporting from another area.

Jean recognized Armin and Eren but they wore different uniforms. Though a lack of uniforms was probably more accurate. Both wore jackets that had the same symbol as Marco’s and lacked the same undergarments as Jean. Both retained the straps of their uniforms without the gears and both were lucky enough to keep their boots and leather skirts. Jean blushed when he saw the tips of their uncut dicks peeking out from under the skirts.

The creature that led them was a different story. From what Jean could tell he definitely fit the description of a demon. Black horns protruding from red hair, a wagging tail, and magical powers all lent credit to that idea. The skin tight black pants and crop top didn’t leave much to Jean’s imagination either.

“Master,” Marco greeted, bowing his head. “You got what we came for?”

Nodding, the demon looked over at Jean. His eyes did a once over before smirking.

“So this is your new pet? Still playing with him I see,” Marco’s master chuckled. “Always a good idea.”

“I was just picking out his new outfit. Looks like I was on the right track, Master Cervius,” Marco replied, gesturing to Eren and Armin.

While Jean should’ve been ecstatic to see his friends, seeing them donning the same apparel as Marco left him on edge. Still, he called out to them. “Eren, Armin! What’s going on?”

The two gave Jean eerie smiles.

“Master Cervius opened our eyes,” Armin answered, his gaze drifting towards Jean’s crotch. Seeing the cum-covered dick, he licked his lips with anticipation.

“And our asses,” Eren added, subconsciously rubbing his cheek. “I heard we were helping someone get a pony but to think it’d be you…”

“P-P-Pony?!” Jean echoed back, his face wrinkling from disgust and anger. “I’m no one’s pony!”

“Wrong,” the demon shook his head, his index finger moving in time with his head. “My loyal servant has been patiently helping me find new additions to my harem and deserves a reward. He could’ve had many fun and exciting things but instead chose you. You’re going to make a wonderful pet for him, and for me by extension.”

“Thank you, master,” Marco smiled.

“For him to crave someone over all that pleasure… you must be something special for him, though I’m sure I’ll learn why. I must say, the view from the front shows that you have the attributes but I wonder about the other important one,” Cervius rubbed his chin, his tail wagging slowly.

“Let me remedy that,” Marco offered.

Jean’s heart stopped when the world suddenly went upside down. He found himself staring at the same group from before through his legs, though Marco now joined the other three. The ground was up and the sky was down. A red blush crept up to his face when he realized his hands were now on his ass, spreading his cheeks open for the world. He was giving the group a display of his most private parts.

“Ah!” Jean quickly let go and spun back around, taking a few steps back into a tree. “How do you keep doing that?!”

The demon’s tail moved swiftly as he grew more excited. He said, “So pretty and pink! You haven’t trained him yet. And it appears you haven’t revealed your power either.”

“I wanted you to see it all before he became a proper pony,” Marco smiled.

Eren and Armin beamed widely at the brief sight. Jean’s blush deepened when he saw their leather skirts start to lift from their interested erections.

“It looks just like yours did, Armin,” Eren commented. “Before master and I trained your ass.”

“Jean is going to have a lot of fun soon,” Armin nodded. “Even his dick seems to agree…”

Glancing down, Jean confirmed that his dick was stirring back to life. Why was this starting to turn him on now? He just flashed his best friends! The traitorous member…

Eren stepped forward. He looked over to Marco. “Master mentioned you needed some help training your new pet. Want me to help reprioritize Jean’s goals? Not as impressive as your time stopping skills but it did wonders with Armin’s pesky rebellious thoughts.”

“T-t-time stopping?” Jean weakly spoke. He froze in place as everything that happened previously made sense. “Wait, you used the power of the founding titan on Armin?!”

“Yup, he’s so obedient and enthusiastic now.”

Glancing over at their aforementioned friend, Jean gulped when he noticed Armin’s eyes still focused on his cock.

“No,” Marco shook his head, rejecting the offer. “I want the Jean I fell for to learn to love this on his own. We’re going to tame Jean Kirschtein, pride and all.”

“Oh, this will be fun,” Cervius grinned.

“He already has a pretty dick, we’ve all known that since our cadet days,” Eren commented, scratching the back of his head. “Always showing it off and bragging whenever he got a chance. Hell, Armin’s practically drooling over it.”

At the mention of his name, Armin perked up. He quickly wiped some saliva from the side of his mouth and shrugged. “What? It’s was always bigger than ours and now it’s out and already dirty. It’s begging to be cleaned.”

“ _You’re_ begging to suck it,” Eren rolled his eyes. “But it looks like Marco already had some fun earlier.”

Laughing, Marco nodded and spoke, “Yeah because Armin’s right. It’s just begging for attention and he’s delicious. But do you know what part he could use some help with? He’s always been a little uptight…”

Hearing himself talked about so crudely and publicly left Jean terrified, yet trembling from anticipation. His dick practically stood at full length.

“You mean how he’s always been a tight ass? I’m very sure we can help loosen him up,” Eren smirked. Before he continued, Armin stepped up and whispered in his ear, earning an even wider grin. “Armin that’s such a good idea! You’re gonna get fucked so well later.”

Biting his bottom lip, Armin moaned quietly as he imagined his future reward.

Eren knelt down and crystals sprouted on the ground in front of him. A trail went in a straight line towards Jean, causing him to hold his breath. To his relief it stopped a few feet in front of him. Seven protrusions grew upwards from the line on the ground. It only took a few seconds for their distinct shapes to become clear. Eren made a set of crystalline dildos of varying lengths and thickness that started small in front of Jean and grew bigger the closer it got to Eren.

“If you think I’m using those you’re wrong,” Jean shook his head furiously.

“Oh I know you will. And to make it even more exciting, there’s something a little bit special about these cocks. We’re gonna loosen you up with help all the dicks from the 104th cadets. You get to ride everyone starting with Connie and ending with Reiner,” Eren explained.

That new fact surprised Marco and Cervius as much as it stunned Jean.

Jean’s face darkened as he glanced back down at the dildos.

“H-How do you remember those?” Jean dared to ask, his mouth running dry.

“I might’ve paid more attention than I let on,” Eren shrugged. He stepped towards Jean, causing his friend to press himself against the tree.

Jean watched with bated breath as Eren approached him. With nowhere to run he kept his back to the tree.

“Get away from me,” Jean warned Eren. Any real chance of Jean being taken seriously went out the window when his dick pointed straight ahead, excited for the situation.

“I’m sure that’s what you want. For all of us to disappear so you can rub one out, remembering all those compliments we gave you… Do me a favor and lift your arms like this.”

Eren interlaced his fingers and placed his hands behind his head so his elbows pointed upwards. It puffed out his chest and showed his abs better.

“Fuck you,” Jean scowled. Why would he follow their instructions?

“Sorry, that right is reserved for my master. And while you are impressive, that dick is nothing compared to his,” Eren shook his head. His eyes looked over to Marco and gestured with his head to Jean. “Marco? Care to help?”

Jean blinked and suddenly he found Eren right in front of him.

“Gah!” Jean shouted as he tried to jump back, instead bumping against the tree. He attempted to move his arms but found them locked in place behind his head, mimicking the pose Eren took moments ago.

Eren closed the distance between them, getting into Jean’s personal space. Only a few centimeters separated their bodies as Eren ran his fingers along Jean’s chin. He giggled when he recoiled from his touch.

“Oh the things I’d love to do to you,” Eren muttered, letting his hand fall to Jean’s neck before going down the length of his torso. His nails pressed against Jean’s pale skin and lightly scratched him.

Jean held his breath and ignored the odd yet pleasant sensations as best he could. He averted his eyes and focused on the leaves dancing in the breeze above him. Maintaining his composure, Jean refused to dignify any of Eren’s advances. At least until he felt Eren grasp his dick.

“Let go!” Jean squeaked, his breath hitching from the unexpected contact.

Rather than grab the shaft or Jean’s balls, Eren wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of Jean’s member at the point closest to his body, just behind his balls. His hands grew warm and glowed briefly before he withdrew his hand. “As you wish.”

When Eren fulfilled Jean’s request and walked away, Jean felt more puzzled than relieved. It only took a second before he realized something was wrong. He looked down and the blood drained from his face. A crystal ring now formed at the base of his dick where Eren grabbed him. Eren gave him a crystal cock ring.

“Take this off!” Jean demanded. He stepped forward but almost tripped with his arms locked behind his head. If Eren was cruel enough to give him a crystal ring then Jean only assumed that’s also what held his arms in place.

Locks that only Eren had the keys to.

“Oh, very pretty,” Marco complimented, “Perfect for my little princess.”

Jean’s face turned crimson once more. “I’m not your pony and I’m not your princess!”

“Yet,” Eren added with a coy smile.

Jean gritted his teeth, his anger bubbling over his embarrassment.

“Take these off!”

“Marco, should I?”

Jean glanced over at his former best friend, his heart dropping at the reply. Yet his dick twitched from excitement.

“No releasing him until he completes his stretches on the dicks you so kindly provided,” Marco stated.

“Marco, please,” Jean all but begged, earning smirks from those watching him.

“Can’t wait to get used to hearing those words,” Marco said, his pants tenting a bit more. “But no. You have your task and I trust you can accomplish it. After all, you’re a very talented person. Your words I believe?”

Cursing his big mouth, Jean remained in place. Even in his current position his stubbornness won out.

Sensing the boy’s obstinance, Cervius grinned. Watching the prideful cave into pleasure always proved fun. Snapping his fingers, a blackened throne appeared and he took a seat. He casually scratched his crotch as he spoke to Jean, “Take your time. We’ll enjoy the show regardless. There’s already so much to admire from here.”

Jean scowled as the demon and the others made themselves comfortable. Armin sat down at the base of the black throne, leaning against Cervius’ leg. Eren and Marco found trees to lean against as they calmly wanted for Jean.

Swallowing his pride, Jean took his first hesitant step forward. He gulped when he noticed the others immediately perk up. He kept his eyes focused on the first dildo as he waddled over it. Preparing for the pain, Jean bit his lip. Carefully, he lined his ass up as best he could and slowly squatted down. Pausing when he felt his cheeks part for the modest dick, he quirked an eyebrow when he felt a viscous liquid where the dildo touched him.

Sensing his hesitation, Eren chimed in. “Oh they aren’t entirely solid. They’ll slip in and out without hurting you. Don’t want to break you before Marco gets a chance.”

Looking over at Eren, Jean noticed a crystalline trail from his foot to the dildos. Eren was actively manipulating them. That explained the lubrication, something Jean was secretly grateful for. Regardless, he scowled at the comment. As much as he hated the task before him he wouldn’t let something so embarrassing hurt him. Even if Reiner’s dick looked heftier than he recalled…

Taking a breath, Jean slowly lowered himself onto the first dildo. It poked at his entrance for a moment before passing through. With the self-restraint Jean could muster, he refused to show any reaction as he stretched his ass for the first time on an actual dildo. Sure he’d tested himself with fingers before but none of the guys in the 104th knew that. Jean always made sure he was in private for those moments.

It wasn’t long before Connie’s dick was fully inside Jean. It barely hit a spot in Jean that made him curl his toes, his only real reaction. Carefully he lifted himself and prepared to take a step towards the next dildo.

“I don’t think so,” Eren shook his head. Crystal shackles locked Jean in place, keeping his legs spread apart. “You’re going to ride that until you’re nice and stretched for my dick.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jean remained silent as he repeated the previous motion. He kept himself paced and slow, not wanting to stress his ass.

Rolling his eyes, Eren released Jean’s legs and allowed him to stumble forward.

“Go faster, Jean. None of us will be that gentle so you better be prepared,” Marco advised, rubbing his dick through his pants.

As Jean got into position, he felt Eren lock his legs in place once again. Rolling his eyes, Jean lowered himself once more. While only a tiny bit longer than Connie, Eren’s dick was definitely thicker. Being stretched more caused Jean’s breath to hitch, a feeling Jean’s found himself enjoying. He surprised himself when he already felt his butt touch the dirt floor. The crystalline dick also brushed against Jean’s prostate.

Seeing Jean actually react brought a sense of pride to Eren. “See Kirschtein, taking a ride on my dick isn’t so bad. Someone is starting to enjoy himself.”

“Shut the- fuck up,” Jean retorted as he eased himself off Eren’s crystal dick. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see that smug bastard’s face. He followed Marco’s orders and tried speeding up. Pretending to not hear the lewd sounds coming from below him, Jean endured the pleasure building in his abdomen.

“Look at that beautiful dick move,” Marco commented, reaching into his pants. He casually stroked himself.

While Jean ignored Eren and the others, his eyes opened and focused on Marco. This wasn’t his friend but damn if he didn’t have the same attentive eyes. And now he openly enjoyed Jean’s embarrassing performance. A sense of pride blossomed in Jean’s chest. Maybe Marco would’ve enjoyed this sight.

“Tell me, how does my dick feel? Amazing, right?” Eren chuckled. His actual dick poked through the leather skirt of his uniform, just as hard as the one Jean rode.

Jean scowled at his teammate. “Like a pain in my ass.”

Eren’s smile faltered for a moment. Shaking his head he sighed.

“Really? Your body says a different story.”

Maintaining his scowl, Jean replied, “Maybe if you were packing something bigger like me I’d feel it. But I’m definitely not enjoying it.”

Marco paused his stroking, taken a bit aback by the insult.

Cervius smirked, very pleased by the vitriolic remark. Leaning forward in his seat, propped his elbow on the armrest of the throne and rested his chin on his hand.

Armin remained quiet but had a knowing smirk on his face.

Eren clenched his fist but kept a cheery façade, speaking with a more tense tone.

“If that’s you feel then how about-”

“No, not yet,” Cervius interjected, raising his free hand. “Let the show go on. He still has plenty more to ride before he changes his mind.”

“And his attitude,” Marco added. He pulled his hand out of his pants and crossed his arms, looking a bit annoyed at Jean.

For some reason that disappointed look caused a ping of guilt to rise in Jean’s chest.

“Fine, onto Bertl’s dick,” Eren shrugged, releasing Jean from his shackles.

With a low sigh, Jean pulled off Eren and moved forward. The next dick proved slightly longer than Eren but a little thinner. Despite reaching further than before, Jean bit his tongue and kept some of the growing bliss within.

The group watching remained silent but observant, seemingly unconcerned with Jean’s futile attempts to prove this wasn’t affecting him. While he could suppress his moans, his body was more honest. His toes curled with each squat, more pre-cum leaked, and most importantly, his dick remained as hard as ever.

It was only a matter of time before the pleasure overcame his stubbornness and pride.

“Let’s see how he handles Armin,” Marco gestured for Jean to go forward.

Wordlessly, he slipped off Bertl and moved to the halfway point. He trembled as he looked at his next obstacle, not that he needed to. Facing forward he already saw the dick that he was about to impale himself fully erect. Jean’s mouth ran dry since Armin was the longest dick so far, even if he was thinner than Bertl’s dick.

“Well, Jean? Are you afraid?” Marco wondered. Before Jean could deny the thought, Marco continued. “I know you can handle this. You’ve already done so well with the others, even if you refuse to show it. Let yourself go and you’ll enjoy it so much more.”

“Like hell I would,” Jean mumbled, mostly to himself. His eyes caught Cervius giggling at him but the others didn’t seem to hear him.

Regardless he proceeded to carefully fuck himself on Armin’s dick. Whether or not it meant the stretching actually worked, Jean felt little resistance as Armin slipped through his entrance. Some part of him felt a bit dissatisfied. He was about to throw another barbed quip at Eren when he felt the dildo press harder against his prostate than any of the others before it. The sudden pressure squeezed a gasp from Jean.

The others immediately perked up at the crack in Jean’s emotionless façade, like a chink in armor.

“You hear that Armin, you managed to do what Eren couldn’t,” Cervius congratulated the blond at his feet.

“Thanks, master,” Armin replied, nuzzling against the demon’s knee.

Cervius patted his on the head, threading a hand through the soft blond hair.

“Too bad you won’t get a real chance to use that on anyone… maybe we’ll make an exception when Marco tames his new pet. Would you like that?”

“Of course. Who hasn’t wanted to fuck Jean?” Armin leaned into Cervius’ touch.

Jean felt his stomach drop as another blush came to his face. Even Armin wanted him?

“See, Jean? Everyone loves your cute sounds. You should be louder,” Marco encouraged.

Jean’s scowl faded into a weak frown. He couldn’t moan like that again, being in this position was already humiliating enough. He couldn’t dignify their comments with actual reaction. Though he found himself wanting to fulfill Marco’s request. Why did this Marco have to sound like Jean’s dead friend? The words were something he could picture Marco speaking to him.

“Well, slut? Keep riding that dick. I wanna hear what else you can do,” Eren crossed his arms, beaming. That smug look cleared Jean’s mixed emotions and replaced them with anger.

Biting his bottom lip, Jean wiggled the rest of the way down Armin’s dick. It firmly pressed against him, milking more pre-cum from him. For the first time that day Jean felt thankful for that cock ring around him. As much as he found himself wanting to cum he didn’t want to prove Eren right.

“Good job, Jean, but I know you can ride that much faster. Show us what I know you can do,” Marco requested.

Grunting, Jean indulged the request if only to get out of this shameful position quicker. He worked himself up and down the crystal dick as swift as his body would allow without succumbing to the desire to moan or react. He almost lost his footing once or twice but managed to push through.

“Good boy, let see how you handle me,” Marco smiled.

Jean’s eyes fell to the bulge in Marco’s pants. He licked his lips as the thought of getting fucked by Marco’s dick caused his chest to tighten. A long repressed desire came forward, the desire to be with Marco in ways friends should never do. Something he buried after the pyre in Trost. His nerves burned but of course Eren snapped his from his haze.

“Not the real thing,” Eren chuckled. “I always knew you were desperate for Marco’s dick but not that much.”

“I’m not,” Jean spat back, lying to himself more than anyone else.

“Well then, keep at it,” Marco pointed at the dick.

Listening, albeit reluctantly, Jean took a shaky step and hovered over the dildo. With a deep breath Jean sat down. The head pressed against Jean’s now-stretched hole and pushed in. The thicker dick spread Jean’s hole wider than before, satisfying him. He almost missed the gasp he let out as he slowly slid down. Marco reached just as far if not further than Armin, stuffing Jean better than anything before. Jean’s eyes rolled back as his mouth hung open, albeit quietly. He found himself voluntarily moving up and down without encouragement from Marco.

Cervius released his dick from his pants and openly stroked it, thoroughly enjoying the sight in front of him. He soon noticed his newest pet staring hungrily at the cock in front of him.

“Already hungry?” He purred.

“Yes, sir,” Armin said as his eyes remained on the demonic cock near him.

“Who am I to deny you the pleasure?”

Cervius gestured towards his crotch, giving the eager blond the permission he craved.

Marco’s lips curled into smile, pleased at watching his darkest dreams come true. While messing with Jean on and off for the last few months proved amusing, quite a joy really, finally seeing him willingly train his formerly tight hole on the crystalline toys laid out before him brought Marco a sense of fulfillment. Watching Jean’s rock hard dick bounce as beads of pre-cum steadily flew off with each movement whittled at Marco’s increasingly limited patience.

“See Jean, you’re finally embracing your true self. The one we’ve always know you to be: a pretty slut.”

Despite being striped more or less naked, hands locked behind his head, and clearly aroused dick bobbing up and down for all to see, Jean mustered his best indignant glare. Which admittedly wasn’t much due to how much his blush stood out even in the shade of the trees.

“I-I’m not…” Jean struggled to piece words together. “A gay… s-slut.”

That declaration got a chorus of laughter from those watching the little display.

“Says the eager boy riding the dicks of his friends,” Eren snorted, head shaking back and forth with amusement.

Gritting his teeth, Jean gave Eren’s his best icy glare through the embarrassment and the tears now starting to form at the edges of his eyes.

“You’re forcing me-” Jean tried to yell but he felt the dildo in his ass suddenly penetrate deeper in him. An undignified moan started to erupt from Jean’s throat but he stifled it by biting his bottom lip.

Shaking his head, Eren allowed the dildo to return to its original state.

“We’re not forcing you,” Marco shook his head. He pointed to his master and the little blond boy currently mid blowjob. Armin eagerly sucked on the demon’s cock while its tail teased Armin’s well stretched entrance. “That was coerced. We’ve not touched your mind and made you do things you haven’t wanted to do deep down. The cock ring and restraints are just here to heighten your pleasure.”

“That’s…still… forced…” Jean managed to reply.

Growing annoyed at Jean’s defiance, Marco finally walked over and grabbed his jaw, stopping his new pet’s movements.

“Forced? Was it forced when you sought me out in training to practice kissing? Was it forced when you wanted to explore yourself but were too afraid to approach the girls?” Marco asked, his voice low.

Jean paled at the questions.

“How do you know about those?” Despite the pleasure crowding his mind, Jean attempted to recollect himself. Between the blushing, the tears, and general exhaustion he answered. “It was practice… for Mikasa…”

Upon hearing those words Marco rolled his eyes. He placed his hands on Jean’s shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. “I know them because I was there. I don’t know what you’re thinking but I’m Marco Bodt. Maybe the first time you made out with me it could’ve been practice but how about the second time? Or the fifth time? What about the twentieth? I lost count how many times you came to me for practice. I can’t believe I was so blind to what a slut you wanted to be back then.”

With his current mindset Jean couldn’t put together a witty reply, but he still attempted to respond regardless. “Not… a slut.”

“Uh-huh,” Marco shook his head. He pressed Jean’s shoulders down and forced his former best friend down to the hilt of his crystalline cock. It brushed past Jean’s prostate and caused his eyes to widen from the sudden pleasure. Unable to stop it this time, a loud moan escaped Jean’s throat for everyone to hear. Finally hearing that beautiful sound brought a wide smile to Marco’s face. “See? There we go.”

As much as Jean wanted to protest he found himself feeling perfectly stretched and pleased, if only for that moment. When he realized he hadn’t moved yet he started to get back up. He slipped off Marco’s dick with a lewd pop, leaving an empty feeling in his abdomen. The desire to cum finally started to overcome his senses.

“Well? Time to test yourself out,” Eren taunted Jean.

“Go fuck yourself,” Jean immediately quipped back. He looked over at Marco who seemed genuinely excited for the latest event. Marco now brought his dick out in the open for all to see. He leaked almost as much as Jean. Seeing Marco so turned on fulfilled some part of Jean that he refused to acknowledge.

“That can be arranged,” Cervius replied, raising a free hand. A black flame grew around it as he focused on Jean. A small portal appeared around Jean’s member and another right where the crystal cock was at. Most of Jean’s dick disappeared though the portal and appeared below Jean’s entrance.

Eren’s eyes widened as he watched with anticipation. He could hardly contain the glee bubbling inside him. This was going to be good.

Jean kept his eyes fixated on Marco, though he was a bit puzzled when he saw Marco suddenly grow excited. Assuming Marco just wanted to see him get stretched even more by his own big dick, Jean took the plunge. He allowed the tip of his own dick get just past once tight hole before he froze. On instinct he wanted to immediately stand up but he found new crystal shackles around his thighs holding him down.

“What did you do?!” Jean asked, panic seizing him. He knew they already had powerful magic but _this_?

“Master is fulfilling your request,” Eren answered, stroking himself eagerly. This was something Eren didn’t know he wanted until given the opportunity. “You should be very thankful.”

Jean trembled at the thought of riding his own dick. Trying to resist pleasure from his own ass was one thing, and Marco’s dick almost killed his self-restraint earlier. But fighting both his ass and his own dick? There was a reason he was proud of his own size but the thought of having to test it out on himself? His dick twitched in anticipation and fear.

“P-please Marco, don’t make me ride myself,” Jean practically begged.

Marco approached Jean, his dick bouncing with each step. He looked at Jean compassionately and wiped away the tears threatening to fall from Jean’s eyes. He soothingly patted Jean’s cheek to try and calm the shaky boy. “Oh, Jean. I’d never make you something you wouldn’t like.”

“Really?” Jean asked, hope rising inside him. For the first time, he found himself leaning into Marco’s calm touch.

“Of course not,” Marco reassured him, pulling his hand back. Looking over his shoulder at Eren, he nodding at him. “I’m convinced you’ll love this. Eren, if you would.”

“My pleasure,” Eren gave a toothy grin. Using his power he made the shackles pull Jean down.

“Wait!” Jean shouted as he felt himself get impaled on his own dick. With no control over his pace, Jean felt himself stretch more than before and he hit his own prostate. To make matters worse, and more pleasurable, he felt his own tightness around his cock. Damn did he feel good surrounded by his own warmth. His leaky pre-cum provided some lube as Eren forced him to fuck himself.

“Aaaaaah, shit…” Jean moaned loudly. He continued to let loose a string of curses as his mouth hung open. An internal voice urged him to fight the pleasure but the thoughts of shame and embarrassment went straight to his dick and therefore his ass, only making his situation worse.

“Now that sounds beautiful,” Marco complimented, marveling at the show in front of him.

Armin paused briefly to glance at Jean, smiling at the sight. “So pretty.”

“Everyone has a limit,” Cervius chuckled before gently pushing Armin back onto his dick. “Marco’s pony was so proud of himself that of course it was his own dick that did him in. Poetic.”

“I always knew you were so full of yourself Kirschtein, but damn. This is hot,” Eren spoke, speeding up his stroking. Losing control of himself, a brief puff of smoke surrounded Eren. It spiraled upwards and away, revealing his new corrupted form. His dick grew much larger and his balls to match. He retained his uniform but his face grew more titan-like with pointed ears, shaggier hair, and crystal horns. The demonic tail only added to the corrupted charm.

Jean should’ve been more concerned by the sudden change but he was too lost in pleasure to properly register emotions. Eren looked ferocious and wild but Jean didn’t care.

“Please, Marco! Let me cum!” Jean begged loudly. Tears began to streak down his face as the crystal ring prevented Jean from doing what he wanted most.

“You sounds so beautiful, Jean. I can’t hold back anymore,” Marco declared.

Like Eren, a black cloud appeared around Marco. It swirled into the sky and revealed a new form. Unlike Eren’s more titan-like appearance, Marco retained his face and his body. Instead a pair of angel wings appeared behind him, one pure and white and the other blackened. A horn rose from his right side while a broken one appear on the left side of his head. His jacket disappeared to reveal a bare torso, though a familiar scar appeared. The part of Marco the titan ate appeared a few shades darker but Marco’s right eye now glowed red. While his dick didn’t grow, Jean could see his pants tighten and it appeared his balls expanded. He retained the rest of his uniform.

Eren continued to have Jean fuck himself, loving all the moans and curses that escaped the once proud soldier. He approached the pair with his dick in hand.

“Isn’t it amazing how wonderful it feels when you let go? If you think you feel good I can’t wait to take you for a ride,” Eren licked his lips, idly stroking his hard on. While he teased Jean, he missed the side eye Marco cast his way.

“Hold on, Eren. I want to see if Jean wants to make a deal,” Marco requested.

Quirking an eyebrow, Eren obliged him. The crystal shackles came to a rest, leaving Jean halfway full.

Taking heavy breaths, Jean gradually regained some semblance of control over his body despite having his own dick in his ass. With the pleasure no longer wracking his body he managed to quiet. Even with the cock ring preventing his release, his dick dripped with pre-cum as his body attempted to relieve the growing pressure.

“How do you feel, Kirschtein?” Eren wondered, his tail flicking back and forth in excitement.

With some clarity returning to his mind, Jean better assessed the two new demons in front of him. The sight made his skin crawl but the dicks made his own twitch with excitement.

“Just let me cum… please…” Jean weakly asked.

“Not yet, Kirschtein. You still gotta try and Reiner. And then us,” Eren smirked.

“No!” Jean shook his head, the very thought of having to take more dicks before he could cum would be torture. “You’re supposed to release me after Reiner!”

“I said I’d release you, not necessarily which part of you,” Eren shook his head. “We might finally free your arms. You’re probably gonna try and masturbate like an eager slut when we do that though.”

“You liars,” Jean cursed, trying to blink away the tears. Was he really going to be stuck like this forever? “Screw you.”

“Well, that’s the idea,” Eren grinned. “Though the other way around.”

“I keep my word, Jean,” Marco shook his head, walking forward with a frown. “And while we said we’d release you I’ll offer you another, more explicit deal. We’ll release your arms and your dick if you agree. Hell, I’ll even let you skip riding Reiner’s dick.”

Jean felt a spark of hope return, though some part of him knew it was probably too good to be true. But if this was Marco, _his Marco_ , then maybe there was a slim chance.

Even Cervius quirked an eyebrow, interested by the turn of events.

“In exchange for what?” Jean asked.

“I want you to be honest with us.”

Tilting his head, Jean bit his lip.

“What does that mean?”

Marco grabbed Jean’s chin and tilted it upwards, meeting his gaze.

“It means I want you to bend over in front of everyone, spread your cheeks, show us your slutty hole, and beg for it. Tell us what a bitch you are and who owns you,” Marco stated. “And if you do well I will fuck nice and hard, the way you like it.”

Jean’s already red face grew even darker at the proposition. His mouth dried as he found himself considering the idea. No matter how humiliating, he craved relief. And if it was just Marco he could stomach some of it. But saying he belonged to him?

Some part of Jean loved the idea of being Marco’s, despite trying to suppress it.

“That’s a bit anticlimactic,” Eren shook his head, earning another glare from Marco. “He needs to learn more obedience.”

Jean gritted his teeth and almost yelled at Eren before Marco stepped in.

“And so do you,” Marco snapped back. “He’s mine to train and do as I please with. Right master?”

Cervius nodded, intrigued by the prospect of seeing such a prideful person performing Marco’s proposal.

“This is Marco’s reward, not yours. Remember that,” Cervius warned.

Groaning, Eren nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jean mulled over the decision. “You’re not going to force me into another deal?”

“As I said before, I wouldn’t force you to do anything I know you wouldn’t like. You enjoyed this clearly,” Marco gently ran his knuckles along Jean’s jaw.

“Of course not! You guys made me fuck myself on all these dildos!” Jean venomously replied, though his words felt hollow even to him.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Jean, quit lying to yourself.”

“Fuck off, Jaeger. If that’s even you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Eren took a step forward, “Of course it’s me. And don’t pretend like you weren’t enjoying it because your leaky dick aside, you might have not noticed that I didn’t shackle you for the last three dicks. You went forward and fucked yourself each of those times.”

Jean paled upon hearing those words. “N-no I didn’t!”

“Oh but you did. Well, except yourself,” Eren smiled. “Though you metaphorically did that when you got caught by Marco so I guess you did that too.”

Unable to face Eren any more, Jean resigned himself to his fate and glanced at Marco. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

Cervius lips curled into a devilish smile. “Let’s enjoy the new show then.”

Marco petted Jean’s head, glancing at Eren.

“If you would?” He patiently asked.

Nodding, Eren stepped forward and allowed the crystal around Jean’s arms and thighs to crack to pieces and fall to the ground. 

Jean’s arms fell to his sides, his muscles sore and screaming. He carefully pushed himself off his dick. A small sigh of relief escaped him when he was free of himself. To his annoyance he noticed the magic around him fade and his dick return to its normal place the instant he was free.

Cervius smirked at him when Jean cast an annoyed glance his way.

Slowly but surely Jean waddled over to a spot in the clearing where the sun shone down, warming his skin. He turned away from the four people watching him. His body trembled as he took a moment to prepare himself. With an audible gulp, he swallowed his pride and bent forward and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them apart.

Marco bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Jean fulfill his request. Anticipation coursed through his veins as Jean’s loose asshole was exposed to the world. Soon his fantasy would be reality.

Jean’s lips quivered as he tried to find the voice to fulfill his end of the deal. When he couldn’t vocalize them, Eren stepped in.

“Come on, Kirschtein. It’s not that hard to say what we know you already are. We’ve already seen you ride so many dicks today,” Eren teased, causing Jean’s to groan internally.

As much as Jean wanted to snap back, he found truth in Eren’s words. They already saw him stripped, shamed, and fuck himself so a little more humiliation wasn’t much different.

“I-I-I’m Marco’s horse… please fuck me…” Jean mumbled. Embarrassment throbbed with the blood in his head.

“The hell was that? Put more effort into it!” Eren shouted back.

“Come on, Jean,” Marco continued for Eren. “Beg like you did before. Tell us who you really are and what you truly want otherwise I’ll have you riding Reiner’s dick without cumming.”

Faced with the prospect of being denied relief, Jean’s felt a chill go down his spine. He looked between his legs and locked eyes with Marco.

“I-I’m a pitiful slut. Marco, please show mercy fuck me hard! Make me your bitch so I can finally cum!” Jean announced, his stomach twisting at the words. His dick on the other hand remained at full attention.

Smiling, Marco stepped forward along with Eren.

“Beautiful. Time for you to get your reward,” Marco spoke, causing Jean to smile.

“R-Really?”

“Of course, beautiful,” Marco said. “I’m going to train you and your hole”

“And I’m going to finally stuff that dirty mouth of yours,” Eren declared, earning a scornful look from Jean and Marco.

“That wasn’t a part of the deal,” Jean weakly replied, the idea of taking Eren’s monster cock frightening him.

“Correct, you’re going to watch with the others,” Marco informed Eren, causing the other demon to glare at him.

“But I helped break him,” Eren defended himself. “I want in on the action.”

“I never said you’d get to touch him, he’s mine,” Marco reminded him. He stepped between the two boys, crossing his arms.

Eren’s shoulders slumped as he looked back at Cervius for help.

“Master?”

Cervius shook his head. “How many times do we need to remind this Marco’s pet, not yours? Perhaps you do need some extra training…”

“May I, master?” Marco offered, confusing Eren.

With a wave of the hand, Cervius nodded.

Before Eren could reply, Marco snapped his fingers.

When Jean blinked he found Eren on his knees in front of him, arms bound behind his back.

“What the?” Eren glanced around as he realized he suddenly moved.

“While I fuck Jean he’ll be using your mouth. You will pleasure him until he begs for release, and then you’ll continue until I tell you to release his dick. You’ll get to savor his taste but you won’t be cumming. You need to learn self-restraint,” Marco instructed.

Eren pouted but found himself unable to do anything about his current situation.

Despite his compromising position, Jean quipped, “Silver lining to all this, I finally get to shut you up with my dick.”

“Yes but first, I’ll be borrowing something from you,” Marco spoke to Jean, leaning against his back. Allowing his hand to slide down Jean’s smooth yet defined chest, Marco tightly grasped Jean’s dick.

A lukewarm feeling emanated from Marco’s hand. Jean felt his fears begin to rise when he noticed his dick starting to shrink little by little as the new magic took hold. He knew that his remained at full attention so it wasn’t a lack of interest in the current situation. At the same time he felt Marco’s dick press harder against his back.

“Wh-what did you do?”

“Just borrowed some of your generous size. I want to stretch you a bit further with a little help from you. Don’t worry, it’ll return as soon as I pump you full of your reward. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Marco whispered into his ear, his sultry voice sending goosebumps down Jean’s spine. Marco lightly massaged one of his large testicles. He waited a long time for this moment.

“Me too,” Jean quietly admitted, but loud enough for Eren to hear. When the other demon opened his mouth, Jean reacted quickly. He grabbed Eren by his crystalline horns and shoved his erection into his mouth. “Shut up and suck it.”

Eren’s eyes glared at Jean but he did as told. The defiant l ok only served to keep Jean excited and the slightest bit of authority over Eren brought Jean immense joy.

“Very good, but don’t forget your place,” Marco reminded him, lining his larger dick against Jean’s loosened entrance.

Swallowing his pride, Jean nodded. “Yes, sir. As much as I want to tell Eren to stuff it…”

“You’re about to be,” Marco smirked, slowly pushing in.

“Ooooooh…” Jean froze in place as Marco stretched and filled him bit by bit. “Fuck me…”

“That’s the plan,” Marco commented ebbed his way until Jean’s ass pressed against his crotch. Proud that Jean managed to take him all the way to the hilt, he pulled out at the same pace. “Now let’s fulfill that promise.”

Marco thrust forward much faster and harder than before, causing Jean to take a step in order to catch himself. He pushed his dick deeper into Eren’s mouth, sending a blissful jolt throughout his body. Feeling Marco’s thick cock stretch him caused Jean to let out his first of many moans. Marco hit his prostate over and over with each thrust, clouding Jean’s mind with a blissful haze.

“Right there Marco, right there,” Jean moaned. While sloppy at first, Jean resumed facefucking Eren. Using Eren’s horns to control his pace, he soon matched pace with Marco and allowed himself to sink to their depravity. Eren’s warm mouth felt perfect around his dick, and the defiant glare from his friend only made the experience that much more enjoyable.

Jean’s ass managed to squeeze Marco’s dick in ways he only fantasized about until that day. Despite their best attempts to stretch it, Jean wrapped tightly around Marco. The reality lived up to Marco’s fantasy. The excitement drove Marco closer to the edge.

“Jean, I want to hear you beg for it!” Marco ordered as he kept pace.

“Please! Fill me up and let me cum!” Jean shouted.

Grabbing the pale boy’s waist, Marco pushed himself as deep as he could go. “Jean!”

True to his word, Marco painted Jean’s insides white. An intense heat grew in Jean’s ass, filling him bit by bit. The pressure within him grew the longer Marco stayed in place and he showed no sign of moving of stopping. When the pleasure threatened to blanket his mind, Jean begged, “Please, I need to cum!”

“Release him, Eren!” Marco ordered as he emptied himself.

On his own volition Eren took all of Jean within his mouth. When his mouth reached the base of his cock, Eren pressed himself against the crystal ring. It cracked apart and gave Jean his much needed relief..

With nothing holding him back, Jean moaned loudly and lewdly for everyone to hear. The intense pressure in his ass milked him for all his worth and he unloaded all his pent up frustration and shame into Eren’s waiting mouth.

Even knowing what was coming, Eren couldn’t take all of Jean’s load at once. Marco’s pet managed to quickly fill Eren’s mouth and soon. He pulled back and Jean slipped out, allowing him to paint Eren’s face. 

The pressure in Jean’s ass continued to grow as his belly grew from Marco’s load. Jean groaned from the mixture of pleasure and pain, tears of relief streaming down his face as he felt his balls get their sweet release. When his dick let out its last few spurts, he glanced down at Eren’s dirtied face.

“That’s… a good look for you… Eren,” Jean smirked.

Returning the grin, Eren patted Jean’s belly lightly, causing the other boy to groan. “Same for you, pony boy.”

Marco gently pulled out of Jean, enjoying the long sigh his pet breathed. “So good.”

Jean fell to his knees as his legs buckled. He grasped at his belly as Marco’s cum dripped from his quivering hole.

“Wonderful show,” Cervius complimented, still sitting at his chair with his flaccid dick hanging out. At the bottom of his throne, Armin sat with his face covered in cum and licking his lips. “He’ll make a fine addition. Great job on breaking in your new horse.”

“Yes, master,” Marco bowed in appreciation, glancing down at his pet, a sense of pride bubbling within him. A stray thought crossed his mind and he turned back to Cervius. “Perhaps he should look more the part.”

Jean perked up at the mention of that. Even in his disoriented state a twinge of fear from the uncertainty took ahold of him.

“Mmm of course. Perhaps these will work,” Cervius agreed, a black flame growing around his hand.

A cloud grew around Jean and swirled like before. When it evaporated Jean found himself in a new attire that managed to shame him more than before. While he retained the straps from his uniform, his jacket disappeared and he acquired new accessories. His arms were bound once more, this time in leather. He was bound by wrist but he arms were kept apart and facing forward, like a dog standing on its hind legs and its paws in a begging position.

Another ring found its way around Jean’s dick, much to his chagrin, and a dainty chain connected it to his arm restraints. And while he wanted to vocalize his displeasure, something gagged his mouth and wrapped around his head but he couldn’t see the new headgear without a mirror.

“Perfect,” Marco stated as he walked forward, a toy in his hand. “I have one last thing so you can truly savor your reward.”

Jean turned his head and his eyes widened.

Marco held a rather thick looking dildo in his hands, but the part that made Jean flush red was the horsetail hanging off the end of it.

“Show me your hole, beautiful.”

Swallowing his pride once more, Jean did as told. He lifted his ass, Moaning as Marco’s load pressed against his prostate even harder. His dick twitched as life started to return it.

Marco slipped the toy in with ease, Jean’s hole already lubricated by Marco. The thicker toy stretched Marco’s pet but it kept Marco’s cum inside him.

“My perfect little pony.”

Jean moaned, though he couldn’t decide if it was from the new toy or Marco’s words. He leaned into Marco’s touch when his new owner ran a hand through Jean’s hair.

“Aw you didn’t give him my favorite feature,” Eren complained, still wiggling in his restraints.

“What do you mean?” Marco asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“His bulge. Even if he’s not as big as me I always loved it when he walked around with his underwear. So proud and being a show-off,” Eren licked his lips, at the memory, the aftertaste of Jean’s cum pleasing him.

Cervius rubbed his chin before he nodded in agreement, “That could be interesting. Let’s try this.”

With the snap of a finger Jean felt something wrap around his waist. He glanced down, moderately surprised to find they added an article of clothing rather than take one away. He now had skimpy black briefs that gave him quite the bulge but left his ass exposed and the tail still in him.

“Ooh I like this. And my final gift to you, Jean. So you always know who you belong to,” Marco stated, pressing a hand to Jean’s back.

A hot flash spread across his back, causing tears to form on the edges of his eye. He couldn’t see what Marco did but his skin felt like it was on fire.

“You once wore the wings of freedom but now you bear my wings, my beautiful slut,” Marco informed Jean. Though he couldn’t see it, a brand now etched itself into Jean’s upper back. Wings matching Marco’s pattern were seemingly tattooed into his skin.

“Perfect but now we should return. Our new pets have much training ahead of them,” Cervius stated, finally standing up from his throne. “Come. Marco, we’ll discuss your next job once we get your friends acquainted with their new lives.”

“Yes, sir,” Marco bowed as Cervius snapped his fingers once more.

A large red and black portal opened in between everyone.

Gesturing to the portal, Cervius waited for Eren and Armin to get to their feet. Caution to the wind, they walked straight ahead, dicks bouncing with each step. Jean hesitated for only a moment until he felt a tug around his head. He jolted forward and fell to Marco’s feet. Glancing up he noticed Marco had some reins in his hands. Did they also give him a bridle? That would explain the weird headgear he felt around him.

“Come, my pretty little mess,” Marco ushered Jean to his feet.

With wobbly legs and a full belly, Jean managed to stand. Marco patiently guided him to the portal, prepared to start his new life away from the titans.

Cervius watched with a bemused smile as his newest pets entered a brand new and joyous phase of their lives, ready to reshape them as he saw fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Redflash for beta reading this and providing DDC for the fun. This character comes from a Mugen fighting game series (a guilty pleasure of mine) and is his original character. This demon is a walking kink machine if you couldn't tell and I hardly scratched the surface on what he can do. 
> 
> As for future chapters, they'll be mostly self-contained and focus on specific characters, either from SnK or other series. This is going to turn into own set of just kinky shit from the Mugen and HB universes so feel free to stay for the porn ^^
> 
> As always if you have any feedback please feel free to contribute. I always appreciate more ideas or just general commentary.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Redflash for beta reading this and providing DDC for the fun. This character comes from a Mugen fighting game series (a guilty pleasure of mine) and is his original character. This demon is a walking kink machine if you couldn't tell and I hardly scratched the surface on what he can do. If people are interested they can find his blog [here](https://redflashgallery.blogspot.com/>here</a>%20and%20my%20scribbling's%20and%20shit%20posting%20<a%20href=).
> 
> As for future chapters, they'll be mostly self-contained and focus on specific characters. If you couldn't tell Armin is next on the chopping block and I have quite a few ideas of how to mess with him, and later down the road Jean.
> 
> I honestly have no idea how this will go over but if you read all the way through it, more power to you and if you have any feedback please feel free to contribute. I always appreciate more ideas or just general commentary.


End file.
